


Making You Mine

by CleoBane



Category: Jimon - Fandom, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Boys In Love, Drinking, Kinda, Lots of drinking, Lovesick Jace, M/M, More tags to be added, Sleepovers, Slow Burn, Wooing, breaking up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23080111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleoBane/pseuds/CleoBane
Summary: Simon gets the shock of his life when he finds out that his girlfriend, Clary cheated on him with Jace. they break up and Jace seeks out Simon to apologize. Jace tells him a secret and they end up being friends.Simon starts having weird feelings for his new friend and he has no idea how to handle it. And then there's Clary who refuses to take no for an answer from either Jace or Simon.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Simon Lewis, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis & Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland
Comments: 25
Kudos: 249





	1. Pick A Number

**Author's Note:**

> I was visited by the fanfiction gods and this baby was born. Bear in mind that I have no idea how this will end but I like it so far.
> 
> I churned out three chapters in two days so please point out any mistakes you see. I'm too lazy to edit for now. And I'm kinda excited to show you what I did. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Is this seat taken?”

Simon looked up blearily. _Great. Tonight just keeps getting better._

“Come to gloat, Herondale?” Simon asked, looking back into the brown depths of his shot glass. He had come here to get drunk after his abysmal and pathetic and _rejected_ marriage proposal. He didn’t normally drink but he wanted to get drunk and he had seen Magnus lose it after a couple of shots of tequila. So he was here, nursing his second shot of tequila.

Tequila tasted like lighter fluid.

But it was working. He was already feeling a little lightheaded. And when he gathered enough courage he’d toss this one back and order two more.

Maybe then, he’s drive into a ditch and just die.

Sounded like a good plan.

“…you OK?” Jace was asking.

“What do you think?” Simon snapped. “I’m just peachy.”

“She shouldn’t have done that.” Jace said. “I swear, I didn’t know she was going to do that.”

“So you didn’t sleep with her?” Simon asked, still looking into his shot glass.

“I-It was a long time ago.” Jace said. “Before I knew about you.”

“Like that changes anything.” Simon said bitterly. “My girlfriend, _ex-girlfriend,_ cheated on me three years ago. Apparently you were so great that she had been pining for you all this time. And I stupidly thought she was unhappy ‘cos she thought we were stuck in a rut. Or something. I thought that maybe if I proposed to her, she’d be happy. I thought that was what she wanted.” Simon stopped and threw back the shot. He grimaced as he swallowed. He shuddered and struggled not to gag. _How do people drink this?_

“Simon, it was one time.” Jace said quietly. “Then I-I met you and…”

“And what?” Simon croaked. He signaled to the bartender for another shot. “You didn’t do anything to discourage her. Otherwise, she wouldn’t have…done what she did.”

“You have to believe me.” Jace said. “I told her I wasn’t interested. I should have said something but I guess I thought…” He sighed. “I’m sorry.”

“Why?” Simon asked, not looking at him. “You got the girl. You can go back and tell the others that I’m fine.”

“Nobody sent me.” Jace said quietly. “I followed you after setting Clary straight.”

Simon turned to look at him. Jace looked miserable. “Did she cry?”

“I think so.” Jace said, smiling a little. “I didn’t wait.”

“She gets really ugly when she cries.” Simon mumbled. “I always tried to make her happy. Never wanted her to cry. I thought it was because I just wanted her happy but, now that I think about it, I just didn’t want to have to deal with her ugly crying.”

Jace snorted. “You’re drunk.”

“Not yet.” Simon disagreed. “I’m still sober.”

“In that case;” Jace said, leaning over the counter. “May I join you or is this a private party?”

“It’s a free country.” Simon shrugged and looked up as the bartender handed him another shot of lighter fluid, sorry; tequila.

Jace ordered the same thing and Simon watched in amazement as Jace tossed back a shot and asked for another barely grimacing.

“How do you do that?” Simon asked, turning in his seat. “Are you dead inside?”

Jace chuckled. “Do what?” And to Simon’s shock and delight, Jace tossed back the second shot and the third.

“That.” Simon said. “Unless that’s apple juice.”

“Are you drinking apple juice?” Jace asked, his cheeks flushing a little.

“No.” Simon looked at his full shot glass with disgust. “It’s lighter fluid. I think.”

Jace laughed and Simon found himself staring at him. The guy was really easy on the eyes. No wonder Clary went crazy. He was hot. And maybe it was the tequila talking, but Simon suddenly wanted to know what the skin on his neck felt like against his lips.

Maybe he was a little drunk.

“Why are you drinking it if you hate it?” Jace asked.

“I figured it’ll get me drunk faster.” Simon said sheepishly. “At least that’s how it works for Magnus.”

Jace looked at him thoughtfully. “Hmm, I don’t think it works that way.”

Simon frowned. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah.” Jace said. “I can tell you that I have never been drunk.” He looked proud of himself.

“Never?” Simon asked in disbelief. “I once got drunk off a bottle of beer in high school. It wasn’t pretty.”

Jace laughed. Then he suddenly sobered up. “Are you gonna be OK?”

Simon’s shoulders slumped as he remembered why he was here. “I dunno. I can’t face the guys. That has to be the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to me. And I once cried when I got pantsed in Middle school. In front of everybody. Tonight, I looked like a pathetic idiot.”

“Hey, it wasn’t your fault.” Jace said. “She shouldn’t have said what she said. There was no justification for what she did.”

“Well, she did.” Simon said and sniffed. “And you’re here being nice to me and I’m drinking what I’m sure they use in making C4.”

Jace chuckled and Simon jumped slightly as Jace placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked at Jace’s hand on his shoulder and followed it to his eyes. “Why are you being nice to me, Jace?”

“What’s wrong with me being nice to you?” Jace asked, his expression darkening slightly in confusion.

“Nothing, I guess.” Simon sipped the brown liquid. “But normally, you should be happy that you don’t have to fight for Clary’s attention.”

“I wasn’t interested in Clary’s attention.” Jace said quietly, then he turned away to order a round of shots. “I never was.”

“Huh?” Simon frowned. “Wait, if it wasn’t Clary you were interested in, then…”

“It was you, OK?” Jace ground out, still not looking at him.

Oh.

Simon threw back his shot and was proud as he barely gagged. “Huh?”

“I met Clary at a party and we sort of hit it off. She never said anything about being in a relationship so she went home with me. She told me the next morning that she had a boyfriend. I have been cheated on before and I know it sucks. It was one mistake and I was done. Then she calls me up a couple of days later, saying she wanted us to hang out.” Jace took a shot. “I felt like a heel when she introduced you. You didn’t deserve it.”

Simon remembered the first time they met. A lot of things made sense now. Then Jace had been cold towards him and he had chalked it up to the fact that he had a thing for Clary and Simon was in the way.

“You threw me for a loop.” Jace said. “I had never been so attracted to a guy so fast before.”

“Wait.” Simon held up a hand. “Me. Simon Lewis. You were attracted to me?”

“Yeah?” Jace gave him the side eye. “You.”

“Are you even gay?” Simon asked. He signaled to the bartender for another shot. And watched as Jace threw back three shots.

“No.” Jace said with a smile. “I just like what I like. And I like you.”

_Oh boy!_

Simon threw back his shot and shuddered. “You-You like me?” he choked. _This stuff was vile. And why the hell was he still drinking it?_

Jace grinned. “Yeah well, it just happened.”

“And you followed me because…” Simon asked.

“I just wanted to make sure you were OK.” Jace said. “I’m not after anything, if that’s what you’re thinking. I figured we could be friends at least.”

Simon nodded. OK. He could do that. “I’m still mad you slept with my girl…ex-girlfriend.” He said smiling dopily. “But I guess I can’t blame you. Let’s start over. Hi, I’m Simon.” He held out his hand.

_Yep, he was drunk._

Jace shook his head, laughing. He held out his hand. “Hi, Simon. I’m Jace Herondale of the Los Angeles Herondales.”

“What?” Simon giggled. Oh yeah, the tequila was working. “Really?”

“Simon, there’s no such thing.” Jace said, chuckling. “It’s just something I say to-to…never mind.”

“Clary was always about the fame and fortune.” Simon said. “She liked me ‘cos I used to be this big deal in high school and college. I was in a band.”

“Really?” Jace turned and looked at him. “What do you play? Do you still play?”

Simon blushed. It had been a while since anyone asked him about his music. It was nice. Jace wasn’t so bad…And with the warm feeling in his belly and the lightheadedness, this night was turning around.

***

They were one of the last to leave the bar. Simon was leaning heavily against Jace who seemed to be still sober.

“Why don’t my legs work?” Simon slurred. Jace laughed.

“That’s ‘cos you drank your body weight in tequila.” Jace responded. “I think Marvin loves you now.”

“Well, Marvin needs-needs to pick a-a number.” Simon hiccupped. “I am taken.”

“Is that so?” Jace asked; amusement heavy in his voice. “I thought you were recently single?”

“Oh yeah.” Simon said. “But then…Jace said he likes me and he’s really pretty. Who knows, maybe I like him too.”

The guy holding him up stiffened. “What?”

“Yeah.” Simon slurred. “Don’t tell him though.”

The guy laughed. “Come on, lightweight. You need to sleep it off.”

Simon stood on his own and weaved a bit. “I don’t think I-I can drive.”

“Give me your keys.” The guy said, gently patting his pockets. Simon jumped backwards.

“Hey!” He squinted at the big blond guy in front of me. “No touching. Pick a number like everyone else.”

“You are adorable.” The guy said. “Alright. Let’s go to my place. Do you need to call anyone?”

“The Shiny one.” Simon muttered following the blond guy to the parking lot. “He worries. Like my mom.”

“Who?” the guy asked.

“M-Magnus.” Simon said, yawning. “I-I have to call Magnus.”

“Right.” Simon heard the alarm of a car as the doors were unlocked. Soon he was maneuvered into a sitting position on the softest leather he had ever felt. He turned to his side and rubbed his cheek against the upholstery.

He heard someone talking but his eyes were too heavy to open. It probably was just Jace.

“…fine. But he’s as drunk as a skunk.” Simon tried to mutter a protest. He wasn’t drunk, just really sleepy. “I’m taking him to my place to sleep it off. I’ll get him to call you in the morning.”

“’M not drunk.” Simon muttered.

“Of course not.” Jace chuckled. Then Simon let the darkness take over.

***

Simon was dying.

At least that was what it felt like.

His head felt as if it was going to split open. He didn’t attempt to open his eyes because he was sure he would die if he did.

“I’m never drinking again.” He moaned quietly.

He heard a chuckle. “You’re awake. I was beginning to worry.”

Jace?

What the hell happened last night?

“You got drunk and I brought you to my place.” Jace voice sounded closer. He felt a dip to his left as Jace sat next to him. “Magnus says to call him when you get up.”

Simon hummed.

“Will you at least open your eyes?” Jace asked.

Simon slowly opened his eyes and saw himself staring at Jace’s smiling face. He had nice eyes. One was blue and the other was brown with a dash of blue in the left corner. “Wow, your eyes are really pretty.”

Jace grinned. “Thank you.”

The room was dark for which Simon was grateful for. He gingerly sat up and looked around. He was in a room and on a bed. He was barefoot and he couldn’t find his jacket. He also needed to use the bathroom badly. “I need to…”

“Of course.” Jace said, standing up. “Bathroom’s through there. There’s an extra toothbrush in there. I’ll get something for your headache. How do you feel about breakfast?”

“Greasy.” Simon muttered getting up gingerly. “Enough to stop my heart.”

Jace laughed. “Gotcha.”

By the time Simon made his way out of the bedroom, he felt a little better. He saw a glass of water and a couple of pills. He could hear Jace in what he assumed was the kitchen, singing.

“Hey.” Jace said when he walked into the kitchen after taking the pills. “How do you feel?”

“Ask me later.” Simon muttered. “Did-Did I do anything…crazy last night?”

Jace smiled at him. “Nothing crazy. I think you had fun though.”

Simon sat at the table behind Jace and rubbed his temples as he felt the pills working. Last night was sort of a blur. He remembered going to the bar after he’d…

“Oh fuck.” He groaned. “Did last night really happen? Did I make a fool of myself in front everyone?”

“You’re fine.” Jace said, placing a plate of bacon and eggs in front of him. “I think everyone’s just worried about you.”

Jace slid his phone towards him. “Your phone has been going off all night. Had to turn it off.”

Simon reached for his phone and turned it on. Was he ready to talk to anyone? He didn’t need anyone feeling sorry for him.

He jumped as a series of text messages and voicemails flooded his phone. He ignored them and called Magnus.

“Simon, are you OK?” was the first thing his friend asked when he picked up.

“Hey Magnus.” Simon said wearily. “I’m just hungover. But I’m fine. Jace is taking care of me.”

“Oh?” Magnus paused. “So you are OK. Do you need me to come and pick you up?”

“No, no.” Simon said. “I’ll go and get my car and be home.”

“OK.” There was a discussion in the background. “Alec says you’re an idiot for worrying everyone like that.”

“Love you too, big guy.” Simon said with a smile. “I’m good. Not great but I’ll be fine. Jace was there and I didn’t talk to strangers and I didn’t take anyone home with me.”

Magnus chuckled. “Well, then. See you later.”

Simon was smiling as he hung up. Jace sat across from him and was eating. Simon ate slowly going through the events of last night. He frowned. “Wait, did you actually say you liked me?”

“Yeah.” Jace said.

“Huh.”


	2. I Look Like James Bond

Clary was waiting in front of his apartment when he got home. She looked up at him, looking a little frazzled.

“Hey.” Simon said as he opened the door.

“Hey.” She said, standing awkwardly at the door.

“Would you like to come in?” Simon asked. She gave a strained smile.

“Simon, I…” she started. He held up his hand.

“I don’t want to know, OK?” he said tiredly.

She sighed. “I’m sorry.” She whispered.

“Yeah, me too.” Simon said, going into his room, hearing her follow him.

“I came to…to see if you’re OK.”

Simon laughed. “I’m fine. Not your problem anymore, is it?”

“Simon, I didn’t mean to…”

“Didn’t mean to what?” Simon snapped whirling to look at her. He almost faltered when he saw her tear-filled eyes. “Didn’t mean to make a fool of me in front of everyone? Didn’t mean to break my heart? Clary, I…damn it! Look, it’s fine. You are free. I am not going to stand in the way…You can go after whoever you want now.”

Tears fell down her cheeks. “He-He didn’t-doesn’t want me. Everyone is mad at me and-and I don’t know what to do.”

Simon was torn between hugging her and telling her that he was there for her and laughing. But he knew he couldn’t trust her anymore. The era of Simon and Clary was over.

“Look, I don’t know what you want from me.” Simon asked, his arms folded. “I don’t even know who you are anymore. You cheated on me. I would never do that to you. You know I love-loved you but it wasn’t enough, was it? You always wanted something more-more than me. More than us. Clary, last night opened my eyes. I-I can’t be with you anymore.”

“Simon.” She said, her voice shaking. “Please…”

“No. Clary.” Simon felt his voice shake. “Stop. Please, just…no.”

“I was selfish…I know.” Clary sobbed. “I just…”

“Clary!” Simon shouted and she jumped, her eyes wide. He had never raised his voice at her before. “Clary,” his voice softer. “We’re done. I won’t be a second choice. Not anymore.”

She stood there, wringing her hands. Simon watched her tiredly. His headache was making a comeback. He really needed to sleep.

“C-Can we still be friends?” She asked quietly. “You are still my best friend.”

“Maybe…” Simon replied, then relented when he saw her face screw up. “Not now, OK? I’m still pretty mad about the whole thing.”

She nodded and sniffed. Wiping her cheeks with her hands, she sniffed again. “I’m gonna go.”

“OK.” Simon said. She turned and walked away.

Simon stood in his bedroom as the once love of his life walked away. He wanted to run and tell her he forgave her and was willing to try again, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to trust her anymore.

He sighed shakily as the front door shut. “Fuck…”

***

“Tequila?” Magnus laughed out loud. “That shit is evil.”

“Tell me about it.” Simon said. “I’m never drinking again.”

“You’d think so.” Magnus said, leaning against Alec.

“But you should have seen Jace.” Simon said. “Dude, he drank that shit like it was water. I’m actually worried about his liver. Do you think he’s OK?”

He caught the look his friends exchanged. “What?”

“You and Jace.” Alec said. “I mean, he was the guy Clary was cheating on you with…”

“Oh, yeah.” Simon said dismissively. “What about it?”

“Well…” Alec looked uneasy. “Are you sure it’s a good idea?”

“What?” Simon frowned.

“Don’t look at me like that.” Alec exclaimed. “I’m on your side. You don’t seem to be mad at him.”

“I’m not.” Simon said. “You guys heard her. She slept with him. She cheated. He didn’t know about me and when he did…well, if you must know, he said he kinda has a thing for me.”

Alec groaned. Magnus whooped and Simon nearly jumped out of his skin. “I knew it! Pay up, Lightwood!”

Simon was trying to calm his racing heart after Magnus’ whoop. “What? What’s going on?”

“I said Jace was too pretty to be straight. Alec disagreed. Hence, we had a bet.” Magnus said, holding his hand out. Alec slapped a twenty in his hand, grumbling.

“You’d think I would learn not to bet with you.” He said, scowling.

Simon shook his head at his friends. “You guys are idiots.”

“Hey!”

Then Magnus turned serious. “Are you OK, though? You know, about Clary?”

“I’ll be fine.” Simon said, smiling tightly. He guessed he’d have to talk about it eventually. “She came over today. I guess we’re through.”

“Well, It is for the best.” Magnus said.

“That’ll teach me to go all out on a proposal.” Simon said, laughing awkwardly.

Alec scowled. “There was nothing wrong with that proposal.” He said. “Magnus thought it was sweet.”

“What about you?” Simon said. “Did you think it was sweet?”

“I thought it was really brave.” Alec said. “You know me; I’d probably die if I had to do what you did. You are officially a better man than I am.”

Simon laughed. “Nah, I’m sure you’d do more than I did.”

“No. Please no.” Alec said, shaking his head and then he looked at Magnus with a small smile. Simon sighed. What he wouldn’t give for someone to look at him like that.

Well, he was a newly single, free man.

“Oh my God!” he gasped.

“What is it?” Magnus asked urgently. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m single.” Simon said. “I haven’t been single since I was seventeen.”

“Oh.”

Alec laughed. “You’ll be fine. You can hang out with, um…”

Simon grinned. “Alec, you are a genius. I’ll hang out with Jace. He’s like the ultimate bachelor.”

Magnus shook his head. “I have a bad feeling about this.”

***

_From JHerondale 5.40PM_

_My grandmother has a thing this weekend. Black tie. It’ll be boring. Would you like to join me? As my guest. You’d be helping a friend out._

Simon had just gotten home from work when the message came in. He laughed. He didn’t even know Jace had his number.

It had been a week since he had seen the blond. He dropped his keys on the dresser in his bedroom and called him.

“I take it you got my message.” Jace said in lieu of a greeting.

“Yes I did.” Simon said, grinning. “Dude, black tie? I haven’t worn a suit in…in years. Probably my high school prom.”

“Just say you’ll come and leave the rest to me.” Jace said. “I’m that desperate. Imogen, my grandmother, has these things every year and they are as boring as dust. I need you, man. I’d owe you.”

“Wow, you are desperate.” Simon said, chuckling. “Fine. Anything to help a friend out.”

“Perfect.” Jace said gleefully. “So, text me your address and I’ll have a tux sent down tomorrow. Or Friday, latest.”

Simon shook his head. “Be careful, Herondale or you’ll make me feel special.”

“Dude, I have more money than I know what to do with.” Jace said. “Besides, you are doing me a favor. It’s the least I can do.”

“Cool.” Simon said. “I’ll text the address. Do you need my measurements too?”

“No.” Jace said. “I think I have that covered.”

“OK, then.”

When he hung up, he called Magnus. “So I think I may have a thing this weekend. A black tie affair. Could you…?”

“I’ll be right there.”

***

“So let me get this straight.” Alec said. “Jace invited you to his ‘grandmother’s’ black tie event and he’s picking out your tux?”

“Pretty much, yeah.” Simon said.

He was at Magnus and Alec’s place having dinner.

“Wow.” Alec said. “Don’t you find that odd?”

“Why?” Simon frowned. “He’s my friend. We’re friends.”

“OK. But friends don’t…never mind.” Alec said. “I guess I’m just worried. As usual”

“Don’t be.” Simon said. “It’s just a boring black tie thing.”

“With his grandmother.” Alec said. “Remember he likes you. Like, like likes you.”

“We’re both adults, Alec.” Simon said. “Besides we talked about it. He isn’t going to let his feelings for me ruin our friendship. What’s so bad about him doing stuff for me? He wants to and as his friend, I’m letting him. It’s not like he’s going to ask me to put out at the end of the night.”

Alec spluttered and Magnus laughed. “Alexander, let the kid have fun. He needs it.”

“Thank you, Magnus.” Simon said. “And please, you’re only six years older than me, don’t call me kid.”

Magnus rolled his eyes. “You’ll always be that skinny six year old I rescued from those ‘killer’ bees.” He made air quotes on the word killer.

It was Simon’s turn to roll his eyes. “Well, I could have died!”

“No you wouldn’t.” Magnus said dryly.

“You don’t know that.” Simon protested.

“But Simon’s right, Alexander.” Magnus said. “He’ll be fine. And by the time I’m done with him, Jace would swallow his tongue. Or drool.”

“Hey.” Simon glared at his friend. “Nobody said anything about…that. We’re just two friends hanging out.”

“Keep telling yourself that, sweetie.” Magnus said dismissively.

Simon stared at Magnus. “I am not gay, Magnus.”

“Nobody said you were.” Magnus said. “The only gay person in this room, is Alexander.”

“Yup.” Alec said grinning. “And even though my gaydar is broken, I can tell you like this guy a lot more than ‘just friends’.”

“No.” Simon said. “I don’t like him…like that. We’re just friends. Shut up.”

“Yeah.” Alec said, with little sarcasm. “Just like Magnus and I were ‘just friends’.”

“We were never just friends, Alexander.” Magnus said shaking his head. Alec blushed.

“I was trying to make a point.”

“Alec.” Simon said. “Let it go. We’re friends. That’s all there is to it.”

“Fine.” Alec said, smiling tightly. “I’m just looking out for you. If you get hurt, Magnus gets upset and when Magnus is upset, I’m miserable.” He pouted a little. “So…”

“I love you too, big guy.” Simon said, grinning; relieved that the topic of conversation had been put to rest. For now.

He and Jace were friends. Yeah, Jace said he kinda, maybe had feelings for him but that wasn’t really true, was it?

Guys like Jace Herondale did not go for the plain, nerdy types like him. They went for exotic types like Magnus or the huge, shy and beautiful types like Alec or…

Whoa, what was he thinking? He did not just think of his best friends like that. This was all Alec’s fault. Making him think thoughts that-that…

Jace was just his friend and that was all there was to it.

And even if Jace really liked him that way, it would be weird. His ex-girlfriend cheated on him with the guy. It was…icky.

Right?

“So, Magnus, Friday at, say five?” Simon said. “You are the only one with any class that I know. Sorry, Alec.”

“Oh, I totally agree.” 

***

“OK, I am a genius.” Magnus said, stepping back and giving Simon a once over. “You clean up good.”

Simon stared at himself in the mirror and gave a nervous giggle. He almost did not recognize himself. He’d received the tux the day before and Jace did know his size because the tux fit perfectly. Magnus had done something to his hair and he’d decided to do without his glasses and he looked…

“I look like James Bond.” He said. Magnus snorted.

“Yeah.” He said in amusement. “James Bond…”

He heard the knock and he was suddenly nervous. Why did it suddenly feel like it was a date? This was just a one friend helping out another friend. Plus there was food.

“Are you getting that?” Magnus asked with a smirk.

“Shut up.” Simon growled and walked out of his bedroom. He picked up his keys and wallet. He took a deep breath, ignoring Magnus chuckle behind him. He opened the door and he definitely didn’t catch his breath.

Jace looked… _really good._ He wore a tux too and he had done something different with his hair. He whistled when he saw Simon, gave him a slow once over that made Simon’s skin tingle. “Wow, you clean up good.”

Simon rolled his eyes. “That’s what Magnus…shut up.” Simon said, blushing. “Can we go now?”

Jace laughed and stepped back, letting Simon pass. Simon shut his door, knowing Magnus would lock up when he left.

He gaped at the Lexus parked at the curb. “Wow, this is your car?”

“Well…yeah.” Jace said, rubbing the back of his neck. “One of them…”

“Dude, just how rich are you?” Simon stared at the car in awe. He wasn’t like Izzy, who loved cars but he could admit that Jace’s car was…beautiful. It was silver and sleek and he couldn’t help running his hands slowly on the hood.

“Wanna drive?” Jace asked. Simon blinked.

“What?” Simon looked up. “You-You mean it?”

“Yeah.” Jace shrugged. “Come on, I’ll give you the directions.”

“Sweet.”

Simon got in excitedly and held out his hands for the keys. “This is so cool!”

Jace handed him the keys and leaned back in his seat.

***

“Simon, this is my grandmother, Imogen.” Jace said, making introductions. “Grandmother, this is my friend, Simon.”

“Charmed.” Imogen said, smiling slightly. She was a strict looking woman with silvery hair. She didn’t look old enough to be Jace’s grandmother. And in his nervousness, Simon said just that.

Jace snorted and Imogen blinked in surprise. Then she smiled slowly. “I like him, Jonathan. Now, if you excuse me, I see Mr. Chen.”

“I can’t believe I said that.” Simon moaned, covering his face. Jace laughed and threw his arm around his shoulders.

“I wouldn’t worry about it.” Jace said, turning him away and walking to the bar. “She likes you. You’re fine.”

Then something struck Simon. “Your name is Jonathan?”

Jace scowled. “It’s Jonathan Christopher. J.C.”

Simon blinked. “That’s it? Here I was thinking it was something fancy, like-like Jameson. Or a girl’s name like Janice.”

“Fuck you.” Jace said laughing. “I’m sorry but that’s just it.”

Simon smiled. He looked away from Jace and looked around the hall. “So, what do you do at these things?”

“Come on, I’ll show you.” Jace said.

After a few hours Simon was pleasantly buzzed. “You know, this party isn’t boring. It’s just not your scene. I’m having a great time.”

“No kidding.” Jace murmured. They had migrated to the balcony, where Jace took out a pack of cigarettes and lit up. Simon squinted.

“I didn’t know you smoked.” Simon said. He watched Jace’s mouth and hands as he smoked. For some reason, watching Jace caused a tight feeling in his belly. It was surprisingly sexy.

This was all Alec’s fault.

“I’m trying to quit.” Jace said on an exhale. He turned those his pretty eyes on Simon. “Does it bother you? I can stop.”

“No, no. It doesn’t bother me.” Simon said. “Can I have one?”

“You smoke?” Jace asked, frowning.

“I used to.” Simon said. “You make it look…just hand one over, man.”

Jace grinned and handed the pack to Simon, who took one stick and placed it between his lips. He nearly dropped it when Jace moved his face close to him. Jace placed the burning end on Simon’s unlit cigarette and Simon just barely remembered to inhale. He stared into Jace’s eyes and saw the sides of his eyes crinkle and Simon pulled back, taking the cigarette out of his lips and exhale.

What was wrong with him?


	3. I Like To Cuddle

Simon blamed the booze on his feelings and didn’t say anything to his friends about it. The last thing he needed was Alec and Magnus teasing him.

He continued to hang out with Jace, which was actually fun.

Jace had gotten him sold out tickets to a Kanye West concert which blew his mind. Then, the blonde had taken him to Vermont for a weekend of skiing and ice skating; both of which Simon was horrible at. But Jace had fun teaching him. On their way back, Jace suggested that they go to the Bahamas for the summer.

“Really?” Simon asked as Jace drove him back to his apartment. “The Bahamas? OK, being friends with you is spoiling me. How am I going to be OK with my Sunday night dinners with Magnus and Alec. Thanks to you, I have missed two of those.”

“Well, you could go tonight.” Jace said as they pulled over at Simon’s place.

“Yeah.” Simon said, thoughtfully. “Hey, you wanna come with?”

“Are you sure?” Jace asked. “Your friends don’t like me very much.”

“That’s not true.” Simon said, getting his bag out of the car. “They are just…they’ll be fine. Come on! Magnus has these themes he uses for each night. He hasn’t let me down yet.”

Jace grinned. “Well, if you think it’s fine.”

“Cool.” Simon said. “It’ll be fine. I’ll come and pick you up at 7.30?”

After Jace left, Simon called Magnus when he got inside.

“I’m sorry, who is this?” Magnus asked, sarcasm heavy in his voice.

“Don’t be like that.” Simon said, laughing. “I’m sorry. I know I have been…unavailable. But I just got back from Vermont.”

“Oh?” Magnus was curious. “Who with? Jace? So you’ve decided to give it a try?”

“Give what a try?” Simon asked. “He had a thing and he asked me to come with. As I have never been to Vermont, I decided to go.”

“So you aren’t dating Jace?” Magnus asked slowly.

“I told you, Magnus, we’re just friends.” Simon huffed impatiently.

“O…K. If you say so.” Magnus said. “Are you coming over tonight? Or is your not-boyfriend taking you someplace?”

Simon scowled. “If you’re going to be like that, I’ll just stay in and watch TV.”

“Come on, we miss you.” Magnus said. “Will you come? Tonight’s theme is going to be a blast.”

“OK.” Simon sighed. “Can Jace come too? I sorta already invited him but if you don’t want him to I can…”

“Oh, no…he can come over.” Magnus suddenly sounded frazzled. “In fact the more the merrier.”

“Is everything OK?” Simon asked. “You seem…kinda upset.”

“No, I’m not fine.” Magnus said. “But I’ll be fine. Alexander and I…well, it’s just a silly argument.”

Oh oh.

“When you say ‘silly’, do you mean Alec’s Senior year in college silly or the Austin debacle?”

Magnus chuckled. “No, none of that, thank heavens. He’s just being a little…hey babe! Simon’s coming with Jace later. That’s fine, right?”

There was a little muffled conversation and then Alec’s voice came on. “Hey. So are you dating Jace now?”

“Ha ha. You’ve got jokes, Alexander.” Simon said, rolling his eyes. “I know you missed me. Say you did…”

“Well, I wanted to give you time to enjoy your boyfriend.” Alec said in amusement. “And don’t call me that. Also, what’s this I’m hearing about Vermont?”

“Damn it, Magnus!”

***

“You guys remember Jace, right?” Simon said, pushing Jace inside.

“Yeah. The one who slept with Clary, right?” Alec said, slurring slightly. Simon froze and Jace stopped.

“It was just one time, Alec. Simon snapped. “Get over it.”

“Well, he needs to make up his mind and decide if he wants to be with you or her.” Alec said, standing and glaring at Jace, who watched him with a closed expression.

“Alec, what is your problem?” Simon asked, frowning at his friend. “Are you drunk? Where’s Magnus?”

“Out.” Alec said, sounding a little sad. “I’ll order something. You’re welcome to stay. Or not. I don’t care.” He said walking away with his phone.

Simon and Jace exchanged a look. “Uh, Alec? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong.” Alec said; annoyed. “We just…”

“Hey guys.” Magnus said. “Hello, Jace. Welcome to our home. I hope Alexander behaved himself.”

“Uh…” Jace said. “Thanks. Is this a good time?”

“Yeah.” Simon said. “Alec seems a little upset.”

“Oh, you’re back.” Alec sounded relieved. “I was going to order in.”

Simon shook his head. He grabbed Jace’s arm. “Come on. These two need to settle stuff. Let me buy you dinner.”

“That’s not necessary.” Jace said, smiling at Simon. “We could…”

“Come on. Let me do this.” Simon said pulling Jace out of the loft. “It’s the least I could do. Let me do this…”

“OK.” Jace said. Magnus and Alec were staring at them. “Will they be OK?”

“We’ll be fine.” Magnus said. “I need to take care of Alexander here.”

“Yeah.” Alec said. “I’ll call you later, Simon.”

“OK, was that weird?” Jace said as they got back into Simon’s car. “Are they normally like that? Or was it me?”

“They are probably having one of their major fights.” Simon said, staring at the loft. “They’ll be OK. Sorry about Alec. He doesn’t…”

“It’s cool.” Jace said. “I know they still haven’t forgiven me for the whole Clary thing.”

“Please.” Simon shushed. “I’m over it. They should be too.”

Jace nodded, staring out of the car. He sighed and turned to Simon. “So, where to, Mr. Lewis?”

Simon grinned. “I hope you like Mexican.”

***

“I don’t believe this.” Simon said, looking at Jace incredulously. “Are you drunk?”

Jace was flushed and his eyes were closed. His laid his head on the back of the couch.

“Shut up.” He said slowly. “I’m not d-drunk.”

“Yeah, you are.” Simon said gleefully. “You are not so perfect, after all.”

They had bought their dinner to go and Simon had driven back to his place. Jace had taken three and a half bottles of beer and he was intoxicated.

“Please…” Jace said, opening one eye to glare at Simon. “I am perfect.”

Yeah he was…

“Are you OK?” Simon asked, still grinning. “This must be a new experience for you.”

“I have been drunk before.” Jace said, raising his head gingerly. “But not since I was a kid.”

“So, when you told me you have never been drunk before…?.” Simon said.

“I was trying to impress you.” Jace said with a snort. “Obviously.”

_Oh._

“Ahh, obviously.” Simon said, hoping Jace wouldn’t notice the pink in his cheeks. “You are not gonna be able to drive home like this though. You can stay here. If you want.”

“With you?” Jace perked up a little. “I get to sleep in bed with you?”

Simon rolled his eyes even as his heart raced. “I have a guest room.”

Jace actually _pouted._ “How can we have a sleepover if I’m all the way in the guest room?”

“Sleepover?” Simon narrowed his eyes. “Jace, we are grown men. We don’t do sleepovers.”

“Shows what you know.” Jace said. He shifted until his head was in Simon’s lap. “We are friends, right?”

“Y-Yeah.” Simon said, his voice a little husky. “We’re friends.”

“So, if I’m sleeping over and-and we’re friends…it’s a sleepover.” Jace said softly.

“Wow, your logic is flawless.” Simon said. He reached out to touch Jace’s hair but stopped just shy of touching it. “SO what you are saying is that you wanna sleep in my room?”

“Yup.” Jace slurred. “I like to cuddle.”

Simon shook his head and smiled. “I’m sure you do.”

Then he went “Fuck it.” And ran his fingers through Jace’s hair. It was softer than he expected, especially with all the gunk he put in it.

“Hmm.” Jace sighed. “Feels nice.”

Simon felt that tug in his belly again and watched Jace as the blond snuggled closer. It made Simon feel stuff that he had never felt for a man before and it was an odd mix of right and terrifying.

Suddenly, Jace sat up. “Bathroom?” he croaked.

Simon jumped up off the couch and pulled Jace with him towards the bathroom. They made it seconds before Jace was kneeling iin front of the toilet puking his guts out.

“No more beer for you.” Simon said, a little green.

***

Jace did love to cuddle.

Simon had given up trying to get him to stop wrapping his arms around him in an attempt to spoon him. He fell asleep with Jace’s breath on his back of his neck.

It was kinda nice.

He woke up to Jace pressed against his backside, grinding his…

Oh.

Oh.

Simon stiffened but Jace still moved against him.

“Uh…Jace?” Simon croaked.

Jace hummed softly but he didn’t stop. Simon turned to see that the blond was still asleep.

He felt Jace wrap his arm tighter around his waist and gave the slowest, dirtiest grind Simon had ever…experienced and a moan escaped him. Jace stopped and stiffened behind him.

“Oh…fuck.” Jace’s voice was strained. He rolled away from Simon and got off the bed. “Fuck, I’m sorry…shit!” He disappeared into the bathroom.

Simon’s heard was beating hard and he had the hardest…He groaned and buried his face into the pillow.

What was going on with him lately?

Then the doorbell rang.

“For the love of God.” Simon snapped as he got up off the bed. He looked at the time and his eyes widened. It was a little after 10 in the morning. And he had a few texts from Clary.

CLARY 8.15AM

Please, can we talk?

CLARY 8.20AM

Are you ignoring me?

CLARY 8.45AM

I’m coming over.

Simon groaned as the doorbell went off again.

“I don’t have time for this.” He growled as he stood up and grabbed his sweatpants, pulling them on as he went to the door.

Clary stood outside his door looking annoyed. “Why haven’t you-? Are you just waking up?”

Simon rolled his eyes. “What do you want, Clary? We’re broken up, remember?”

“I know that.” She said, pouting a little. “But I thought…”

She trailed off as she looked past Simon and her eyes widened. “J-Jace?”

Simon turned around and his eyes widened too. Jace was wearing one of Simon’s shirt and his black boxer briefs.

Whoa!

He looked…hot despite being a little hungover and Simon felt a stirring in his lower body and that tight , tugging feeling in his belly.

Could he actually be attracted to Jace?

“Oh hi, Clary.” Jace said, yawning. “Simon, I need my coffee…”

“I, uh, I just…” Clary stammered. Simon blinked and looked at her again.

“Clary, not now.” He said wearily. “I told you to give me time.”

“But, you are my best friend.” She said. “And Jace? Since when are you gay?”

Simon face palmed. “Clary…I don’t know what you want from me. But I don’t have time for this.”

Her face darkened with anger. “So that’s it? After ten years, you are done. Just like that?” she scoffed. “So much for love, huh? You men are all the same.”

“Are you fucking serious?” Simon exploded. Clary jumped back, not expecting him to blow up like that. “YOU did this to us. You cheated on me and when I proposed, you humiliated me in front of all our friends. And you are butt hurt because I don’t want to be all buddy-buddy with you?”

Clary flinched. “Baby, I made a mistake.” She whined. “I’m sorry. But everyone is mad at me and no one will talk to me. I thought if I tried to fix things everything would be alright.”

“No.” Simon said. “You made the mess, you clean it up. I’m done being used.”

“So hooking up with Jace?” Clary sneered. “What is that about? Going after my leftovers?”

Simon shut the door in her face and stormed into his bedroom. He threw himself on to his bed and screamed into his pillow.

She was so…so entitled.

That was probably his fault. He indulged her for too long and she wanted that again. She wanted the idiot boyfriend back.

And Jace…

He sat up and saw Jace leaning against the door of the room, drinking from Simon’s favorite mug. “You!” Simon growled. “You did that on purpose.”

“Jace arched an eyebrow. “Did…what?”

Simon rubbed at his face harshly. “Jace…”

“I’m sorry.” Jace said. “I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. Maybe I should go.”

“No.” Simon sighed and fell back into bed. “It’s fine. Just get ready for Clary telling everyone you’ve turned me gay.”

To his surprise, Jace blushed. “I-I can’t believe I was dry humping you in my sleep.”

“Oh, please stop.” Simon groaned. “We will not speak of that.”

Jace frowned. “I know why I don’t want to talk about it. Why don’t _you_ want to talk about it?”

“Shut up.” Simon blushed. There was no way he was telling Jace what had happened or how much he liked what had happened.


	4. We Need To Talk

FOUR

“What?” Magnus looked like he was going to burst with the way he was holding in a laugh. Simon scowled at his friend.

A few days had passed since that embarrassing morning with Jace and Clary. He and Jace had met up for drinks once in that period but it had been a little awkward.

“Just go ahead.” Simon said wearily. “I’ll wait.”

Magnus burst out laughing and Simon rolled his eyes.

“I’m sorry.” Magnus said, wiping his eyes. “I’m sorry. So, you woke up to…that and discovered you may have liked it. So what’s the problem?”

“I don’t know.” Simon said, sighing dramatically. “Am I gay? But I like girls…but I kinda like Jace too. But…I don’t know.”

Magnus sighed. “Relax. You said you guys are friends, right? So you can talk to him. He’s not gonna bite.” Then Magnus winked at him. “Unless you like that sort of thing. I know Alec does.”

“Oh my God!” Simon groaned. “What is wrong with you?”

“Sorry. Couldn’t resist.” Magnus smirked. “So…what are you gonna do?”

“I dunno.” Simon said. “I still have to deal with Clary. It’s like she’s lost her mind.”

Magnus’s smirk fell away. “What’s she done now?”

“She was at my place the other day and she saw Jace.” Simon closed his eyes. “She didn’t like it. Got really nasty.”

“She’ll get over it.” Magnus patted his hand. “She’s not used to being turned down. And she’s trying to ‘reclaim her kingdom’. You treated her like a queen.”

“That wasn’t enough.” Simon muttered. “She still cheated.”

“Do you want her back?” Magnus asked suddenly.

“God, no.” Simon said, quickly. “I just wish I didn’t waste all that time being an inadequate boyfriend.”

“So forget her.” Magnus said bluntly. “Focus on the rich, pretty boy who wants to spoil you. And then maybe you’ll get laid properly.”

“What is wrong with you?” Simon exclaimed. “Why is it always sex with you? And what do you mean ‘properly’?”

“You don’t wanna know.” Magus said with a wink.

***

Simon was thinking of what to make for dinner when he got a call from Jace.

“Hey.” He said, opening his apartment door and walking in. “What’s up?”

“I, uh, can we talk?” Jace asked, sounding serious. “We need to talk.”

Oh

“Uh, OK?” Simon said as a sliver of panic rushed through his mind. “You want to meet up or…?”

“I’m on my way to yours.” Jace said. “I’ll be there in 5.”

“Cool, cool…” Simon said before hanging up.

So he had done it again.

Jace was tired of him already and it had only been a couple of months. Was he that pathetic?

First Clary and now Jace?

He thought back to the past few weeks, wondering what he could have done to avoid this. Maybe he shouldn’t have been so dismissive of Clary. He could have asked her what he had done to make her stop loving him.

Because she had stopped loving him. That was why she cheated. You don’t cheat on someone you love.

At least that was what he thought.

He had been in love with Clary all his life and what she did had nearly destroyed him. If Jace hadn’t been there, who knows what he would have done?

But all that was moot if Jace was coming to…

To what?

Break up with him?

They were just friends, not _boy_ friends. Jace wasn’t coming to break up with him. He was probably coming over to tell him they couldn’t hang out anymore.

Why did that make his chest ache?

He jumped when he heard the doorbell. Had he been panicking since he got off the phone?

He took a deep breath and went to open the door.

“Hey, what’s up?” he said to Jace. “Come in. I just got in a few minutes ago. Are you hungry? I was thinking of what to make for dinner. Or maybe I should order something. What do you think? Pizza? Chinese? Mexican?”

“Are you OK?” Jace asked.

Simon sighed. “I’m good. Why do you ask?”

“I dunno. Something is going on with you.” Jace asked, looking concerned.

Suddenly, Simon was pissed. Here he was having a mini meltdown and Jace had the effrontery to look concerned. “You said you wanted to talk?” he snapped, feeling bad immediately when Jace looked taken aback.

“O…K.” Jace said. “So, I saw Clary today.”

Was he actually coming to tell him he was going back to Clary? Simon could feel his pulse rate increase.

“She told me…stuff about you.” Jace said, still looking at Simon like he was scared he would explode.

“Stuff?” Simon’s voice was strained.

“Yeah.” Jace walked up to Simon and put his hand on his forehead. “Are you sure you are OK?”

Simon couldn’t take it anymore. “So, you guys are together, right? Is that what you came to tell me?”

“What?” Jace jerked his hand back and stared at him.

“I should have expected it.” Simon went on, starting to pace. “I mean, Clary had to have broken up with me for a reason right? And I knew that you actually liking me was too good to be true. Not that I am gay or anything like that but I just think that you shouldn’t play with people’s feelings like that. It’s not very nice.”

He was breathing hard and Jace just looked confused.

“What are you talking about?” Jace asked finally.

“You said we needed to talk.” Simon said, lamely.

Jace stared at him for a minute then he smiled slightly. “Simon, I’m not going anywhere. I promise.”

“What?” Simon asked. Then he took a deep breath. “What?”

“I should have put it better.” Jace said. “Especially when I know you overthink shit.”

“I don’t…” Simon sighed and felt his cheeks heat up. “You jerk. You said we needed to talk. What was I supposed to think? Nothing good comes after those words.”

“I’m sorry.” Jace said. “I ran into Clary today. And by ‘ran into’ I mean she called me and asked to hang out.”

Simon sighed and walked into the living room. “What did she say?”

“Stuff.” Jace said. “She thinks we’re hooking up or dating or something. She told me things to get me to see you as this creepy loser but the joke’s on her ‘cos all she did was make me…” Jace stopped, his cheeks pink and a sheepish smile on his face.

“Make you what?” Simon asked softly, his heart rate picking up for an entirely different reason.

Jace sighed. “I know I said I was OK being friends but…I-I, look, you know I like you. I like you a lot and sometimes I find it hard to hold back sometimes. What Clary told me…what she said made me want you more.”

Oh.

“She doesn’t deserve you.” Jace said fiercely. “She never did. She just…I like you, OK? I like that you call me up for no reason than just to make sure I’m OK. I like that you talk to me, Even if I have no idea what the hell you are talking about. I even like it when you insist on feeding me when you know I wouldn’t mind it. I like that you let me take care of you. I even like killing spiders for you. I like that you sit with me when we watch those scary movies and you don’t laugh when I jump at the really scary parts.

“I like you a lot, Simon. Like that. And even when I know that you may not even see me that way, I still want to be around you. I could…I just want you to know that I’m here. Anytime you need me I’m here. Clary is the worst mistake I have ever made and I wish I could take it back. I am not going anywhere. I’ll be your friend for as long as you want me.”

Well, shit.

“Wow…” Simon breathed. Jace was blushing hard now. “I, wow, that was deep. I don’t know what to say. I don’t know what to do.”

“You don’t have to say or do anything.” Jace said. “Clary isn’t happy with either of us and she’s probably going to get in the way of our…relationship. And I just wanted you to know that I am here. I got you.”

“OK.” Simon smiled. “Thank you. And I’m sorry for flipping out on you earlier.”

“Nah.” Jace said, waving a hand dismissively. “I should have phrased it better. Even I know what ‘we need to talk’ means.”

Simon grinned. “OK, now that is settled. I’m hungry. Are you staying for dinner?”

***

“Are you sure they won’t mind?” Jace asked as he and Simon made their way up to Magnus’s loft. “It still feels weird.”

“Relax.” Simon said. “You are like my best friend now. Just don’t say that to Magnus or Alec. I love them but they are like my big brothers now. Very annoying.”

Jace hummed but still looked pensive.

“It’ll be fine.” Simon assured him. He and Jace had been ‘hanging out’ for months and Simon was certain he was having some feelings for Jace even though he could not exactly understand them.

Yeah, he liked Jace. A lot.

Yeah, he wanted to spend all his free time with Jace.

Yeah, he wanted to know what it would feel like to kiss Jace.

But, he was terrified.

Jace was so…perfect and he was just Simon. Plain, nerdy Simon. Jace wouldn’t want to be with him for long. His first relationship ever lasted ten years and it was already crumbling towards the end. And when he tried to fix it, it had blown up in his face.

At least as friends, he and Jace could hang out without the complications of a sexual or emotional relationship.

And if he loved falling asleep with Jace’s arms around him, that was his business.

“Jace, you finally came!” Magnus called out.

“Simon!” Simon grinned at the voice. Less than a minute later, Izzy popped out of the kitchen. “Alec tells me you have a boyfriend.”

Simon groaned. Then he wrapped the tiny woman in his arms. “If I didn’t miss you so much, I’d…oh hell, we both know you can kick my ass. When did you get back?”

He let her go.

She grinned. “I missed you too. How are you?”

Simon grinned and turned to Jace. “Jace, this demon is one of my best friends; Izzy. Izzy, this is Jace, my friend.”

“I have heard so much about you, Jace.” She said, smiling at Jace and pulling him in for a hug. “Not from Simon though. From those two.” She pointed backwards with her thumb at Magnus and Alec who looked sheepish.

“Of course.” Simon groaned and rolled his eyes.

Jace grinned. “Pleased to meet you. It’s nice to finally put a face to the name. Did you really break Simon’s nose in college.”

She blushed. “I thought he was Magnus’s side piece.”

“She’s always thought he was a little gay.” Alec said, grinning evilly.

“Shut up, you…princess.” Simon growled.

“Simon!” Alec said, behind him. “You know I hate that. I’m obviously the Queen.”

“In your dreams, princess.” Magnus called out.

“Jace, welcome to my crazy family.”

***

“That was fun.” Jace said as he drove Simon home. “I actually like those guys. Izzy is a riot.”

Simon groaned. “They live to embarrass me.” He said, his voice muffled.

“But I still like you.” Jace said, his tone slightly teasing.

“What would it take for you to hate me?” Simon asked jokingly. “I am clearly nothing special.”

“Oh, I don’t know about that.” Jace said. “I think you’re pretty special. I don’t fall in love with just anybody, you know.”

Simon froze.

Jace froze. Then; “Fuck.”

By then, they had pulled over at Simon’s place. The car was silent; tension thick and almost choking. “Uh…” Simon started.

“I shouldn’t have said that.” Jace said, not looking at him. “It isn’t fair to you.”

“No, Jace…I…”

“No.” Jace said tightly. “I know where I stand with you and I should not have tried to…Goddamn it!”

“Jace…” Simon tried again but it seemed the blond was on a roll.

“I didn’t mean to put you on the spot.” Jace said, still not looking. “I value our friendship and I would be devastated if you stopped talking to me because I couldn’t keep my stupid mouth shut. It’s bad enough that I hurt you but to…”

Simon unbuckled his seat belt and leaned across the console. His hands were shaking and sweating, “Jace.” He said firmly and Jace turned to look at him, his face tight with worry and something else. “Shut up.”

Then he leaned closer and kissed him.

Oh…

…boy!


	5. Wait, Were You 'Wooing' Me?

Oh God!

Kissing Jace was nothing like kissing Clary. Simon had started out slow and tentative, his lips brushing Jace’s gently. He felt Jace freeze and doubts started to creep in.

Maybe this was wrong.

He felt his cheeks flame with humiliation and started to pull back. But before he could move out of reach and bolt out of the car, Jace placed his hands at the back of Simon’s neck and kissed him back.

And boy, could he kiss!

His lips were firm and sure against Simon. It was definitely nothing like kissing Clary. This was hard and the urgency in the kiss threw Simon for a loop. His hands latched on to Jace’s jacket and clutched at the fabric hard.

Jace made a low sound and stroked the hair at Simon’s nape causing him to shiver. His breath hitched as Jace ran his tongue slowly on his lower lip before probing at the seam of his lips. Simon parted his lips and moaned as Jace’s tongue moved into his mouth.

Simon felt lightheaded as he leaned closer to Jace. His heart was beating hard and his pulse raced. He gasped when Jace pulled away and buried his face in Simon’s neck, breathing hard.

So maybe he wasn’t as straight as he thought.

“Damn it, Simon…” Jace’s voice was strained. “You are making this very hard…making me hard.”

Simon let out a breathless laugh. “I needed to shut you up somehow.”

Jace pulled away to look at him. “Oh?”

“You were rambling.” Simon said, leaning back against his seat and turning to look at him. “That’s my thing.”

“Right.” Jace snorted. He looked through the windshield, his expression thoughtful.

“I…uh, do you wanna come up?” Simon asked; uncertain.

Jace gave him a small smile. “Are you sure?”

Simon shook his head. “I don’t know what I’m doing but I do know I wanna kiss you some more. If that’s OK…”

Jace snorted. “You have no idea how ‘very OK’ that is.” He leaned forward and pressed a quick kiss to Simon’s lips. He unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of the car. “Coming?”

***

Simon hadn’t made out this much since he and Clary first hooked up. Jace was thorough and the mix of gentle and rough had him almost begging for something more. 

He had barely shut the front door when Jace pushed him against it and kissed him again. And again. Until Simon had to lean against the door because his legs suddenly seemed to weak to hold him up.

Kissing Jace might just be his new favorite thing.

It also pleased him to know that Jace was not as unaffected as he’d thought. The blond’s hands shook as he pushed Simon’s jacket off his shoulders and to the floor. Then he took off his jacket and threw that on the floor as well.

Simon moaned as Jace pressed a thigh against his groin. “Oh my god…” his voice broke and suddenly it too much.

“Wait…wait…” he gasped, his hands on Jace’s chest. Jace stopped immediately and stepped back.

“Are you OK?” he said, his chest rising and falling. “Shit, I’m…”

“No!” Simon said quickly. “I’m fine, I’m fine. It was just a bit…” he blushed. He covered his face.

“Simon?” Jace pulled his hands away. “It’s OK. I should have gone a little easy on you. I know this is all new for you.”

“But I don’t want you to go easy.” Simon protested. “I just need a minute.”

“OK.” Jace kissed him softly. “We should probably talk first.”

“Yeah.” OK.” Simon inhaled deeply to calm himself down.

He walked behind Jace towards the living room. Jace sat in the only armchair in the room and pulled Simon down to his lap.

OK, this was new.

Jace smiled at him and leaned in to kiss him again. Simon was drawn in again; the conversation they were supposed to have forgotten.

He laced his fingers through Jace’s hair and gave as good as he got; shifting till he was comfortable on the blond’s lap. Jace groaned against his lips and wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling Simon closer to him.

Just then, his phone rang; making him yelp and almost fall off Jace’s lap. He scowled as he reached into his pocket.

“For God’s sake.” He growled. Clary was beginning to be a problem. He stared at the phone for a second before picking it up. “Clary?”

“Simon…” she sounded weak. “Simon, I’m so sorry.”

“Clary…” Simon said a gain. “You have to stop this.”

“I know.” She said, slurring. “I just wanted to say I’m sorry. I won’t bother you again.”

Simon frowned. Something was up. “OK, that’s good. I really have to go now.”

“OK.” She said and sniffed. “I’m sorry it had to end this way. Don’t miss me too much.”

“What?” Simon asked. “Where are you going?”

“Don’t pretend you care about me.” She snapped. “You have Jace now. You replaced me with him. It was supposed to be us. You and me, Simon. You said you loved me. And now, just because of a tiny mistake…”

“Not this again.” Simon said coldly. “Bye Clary.”

“Bye Simon.” She said softly. “I hope you can live with yourself after I’m gone.”

Simon froze and Jace looked at him in concern. “What are you saying? What is going on?”

“I’m tired, Simon.” She said, her voice weak. “I just want to sleep. Sleep and never wake up.”

“Clary!” Simon shouted, But she had hung up.

“Simon? What’s going on?” Jace asked as Simon scrambled off of him.

“It’s Clary…” Simon said. “She’s…done something. Something bad. I have to go and see if she’s OK.”

“What’s going on?”

“I don’t know.” Simon said, rushing towards the door and picking up both their jackets. “I just have a bad feeling.”

“I’ll drive you.” Jace said as they left the apartment.

***

Clary’s apartment door was open when they got there. Simon couldn’t hear anything as they made their way inside.

“Clary?” Simon called out.

A low thump came from the bedroom and Simon made his way to the bedroom with Jace following behind.

Simon’s blood went cold when he saw Clary stretched out on her bed, her right hand hanging over the side and a bottle of whiskey lay on its side on the floor.

“Clary?” Simon ran to her side and saw her clutching a pill bottle to her chest. She didn’t respond and her breathing was shallow. Simon smacked her cheeks gently. “Clary, come on. Don’t do this…”

Jace was standing frozen next to the bed and Simon looked up at him. “Do something, Jace, please…”

Jace looked down at Clary’s prone body and his lips tightened. He reached for the bottle in her hand and looked at it. “Thought so…”

“What?” Simon was frantic. “We need to call…” he reached for his phone but Jace held his hand.

“Wait a minute…” Jace said and smacked Clary’s cheek hard.

“What the fuck?!” Clary sat up quickly, like a spring. “That hurt!”

Jace folded his arms. Simon stared at Clary like she suddenly sprouted two extra heads. “W-What…?” he croaked.

Her face was pale with a red hand print on her cheek. “You hit me.”

“My mother killed herself.” Jace said coldly. “I was the one who found her. I know what an attempt looks like and that…” he waved a hand in her direction. “…wasn’t it.”

Simon felt cold. “Wait…was that a joke? Were you pretending…?”

She scowled petulantly. “Why did you bring him?”

Simon stood up slowly. “You pretended to kill yourself so what? So I’d try and ‘save’ you? What kind of sick game is that?”

“You wouldn’t take me back!” She shouted then said quietly. “I wanted you back.”

Simon shook his head. “I have to get out of here. You need help, Clary Fray.”

“Simon, don’t go.” she cried out. “I’m sorry. I just wanted you to come back to me.”

Jace wrapped an arm around Simon’s shoulder. “Are you OK?” he whispered.

Simon shook his head. “I need to get out of here.”

“This is your fault.” Clary said and as Simon turned, she threw the bottle of whiskey at them but Jace caught it deftly. “If you had just acted like you were supposed to…”

Simon looked at the bottle in Jace’s hand. “You know what Clary? If you had given me time to forgive you, we could have had some kind of relationship. But now, I don’t ever want to see you again. Stay away from me or I swear you’ll regret it.”

“Simon…” her eyes were shiny and one fat tear slid down her cheek. “Don’t leave me…”

“I’m done, Clary.” Simon said. To Jace he sighed. “Can you take me home, please?”

***

“She did what?” Izzy’s voice was tight with fury.

Simon had been subdued when Jace dropped him home. He responded halfheartedly to the kiss Jace gave him but he hugged him tightly.

“Thanks.” He’d said wearily. “But can we talk tomorrow. I need to be alone right now.”

Jace didn’t argue, he also seemed to bed battling with something himself. “I’ll call you.”

Now, at Izzy’s place with Alec and Magnus, Simon related everything that had happened.

“That’s extreme.” Magnus said. “And poor Jace…”

Simon covered his face. “I am such an asshole.”

“Why?” Alec asked. “What did you do?”

“I told him I needed to be alone.” Simon said miserably. “And I sent him away.”

“Honey, you were dealing with stuff too.” Izzy said gently, though her eyes still flashed with residual anger. “Your ex pretended to kill herself so you’d feel sorry for her.”

“But his mom…” Simon said.

“Call him.” Magnus said. “Talk to him.”

“I thought he wasn’t your boyfriend though.” Izzy said, only slightly teasing.

“He isn’t.” Simon said. “I don’t know. After what happened last night before Clary’s…mess, I’m not even sure what we are.”

“What happened?” Magnus asked.

“Uh…” Simon looked at the three eager faces. “Um…we kinda made out.”

Magnus and Alec groaned. Izzy chortled. “Pay up, bitches.”

“Simon, I’d hate you if I didn’t love you.” Alec growled and handed his sister a two twenties. “If only you kept it in your pants till the weekend, Izzy would have paid us.”

“You didn’t see the way Simon looked at him.” Izzy said. “Or the way Jace did.”

“Simon has always looked at him like that.” Magnus said. “How was I supposed to know last night would be different.”

Simon shook his head. “You guys are crazy. Stop betting on my love life.”

“Why?” Alec asked. “It’s fun.”

“If losing money is fun…” Magnus grumbled. Alec hugged his boyfriend and pressed a kiss to his temple.

“I’m sorry, babe.” Alec said. “I know, let’s take bets on when Izzy would finally tell us about her new girlfriend.”

“Maia is just a friend!” Izzy said. But the red in her cheeks gave her away.

Simon grinned and held out his hand. “Pay up bitches.”

Alec and Magnus groaned.

Izzy glared at Simon halfheartedly. “You took bets?”

“You’re right.” Simon said, pocketing his money. “It’s kinda fun.”

***

“Hey.” Simon said shyly as he let Jace into his apartment. “What’s up?”

Jace smiled as he walked in. “Hey. I’m good. Are you OK? Better?”

Simon waved a hand dismissively. “I’m good. Still pissed at Clary but not as much. I guess I can forgive her eventually, but…I can’t believe she would play with my feelings like that.”

Jace shrugged, his smile dimming a bit. “Desperate people do desperate things.”

“I don’t want to talk about that.” Simon said firmly. “What about you? You said your mom died? I’m so sorry, I didn’t know. I mean I wondered, but I didn’t want to…”

“Simon,” Jace said, chuckling. “It’s fine. It was a long time ago. Almost twenty years.”

“Oh, you were just a kid.” Simon wanted to hug him. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have sent you away like I did.”

“Simon, relax.” Jace said walking up into Simon’s space. He cupped his face and kissed him.

Oh yeah, still his favorite thing.

“OK.” Simon sighed.

Jace held his hand and pulled him to the living room. Sitting down on the couch, he pulled Simon to sit next to him. “Now, we are going to talk.”

“Oh yeah.” Simon grimaced. “We were supposed to and then…”

Jace grinned. “Yeah.” Then he sobered up. “Alright, What do you want to do? About us.”

Simon felt his cheeks flush. “I, uh, I’m not sure how this works. I mean, I obviously like you and I do like kissing you. A lot. And I do like to spend time with you and not just because you took me to that concert or the Vermont weekend. You are…well, you know what you are.”

Jace smiled self-consciously. “Actually, I did those things to impress you. I love making you smile. And I would do anything to keep you smiling.”

“That’s what Alec said…” Simon frowned at him. “Wait, were you ‘wooing’ me?”

Jace blushed. “Guilty.”

“Oh my God.” Simon covered his face. “So the black tie thing three months ago?”

Jace shrugged. “I wanted you to meet Imogen.”

“You wanted me to meet…” Simon looked at Jace, wide eyed. “Jace…and I got drunk at that party. She must think I’m some sort of loser.”

“She likes you.” Jace said. “She wants you over for dinner some time.”

“She wants…Jace, don’t just say shit like that.” Simon groaned.

Jace laughed. “What? She’s my family. I had to tell her.”

“And what did you tell her?” Simon asked.

“I told her…” Jace hesitated. “We’ll get back to that later.”

Simon narrowed his eyes. “Jace? What did you tell her?”

“Simon, I-…” He sighed. “I can’t tell you that yet. But she knows how I feel about you.”

Simon was silent, chewing on his thumbnail. “You know I have only been with one person. And I actually started dating her by accident. She kissed me on a dare and I just blurted out that I loved her. We were together for 10 years.”

“Until I came and ruined it.” Jace said somberly.

“ _”Until_ we weren’t.” Simon said dryly. “What I’m trying to say is I don’t know how to ask anybody to date me and-.”

“Do you want to date me, Simon?” Jace asked, cutting him off.

_Oh God, yes!_

“Yeah?” Simon said, shyly. “I mean, yes I do want to date you.”

Jace smiled happily. “Sweet.”


	6. Simon Says

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains a somewhat explicit sex scene, it its's not your thing, please feel free to gloss over it. I don't want comments accusing me of not putting up warnings. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Being Jace’s boyfriend was an experience.

Simon was yet to determine if the experience was good or bad.

“What do you mean?” Magnus asked, when Simon told him about it. “You have a rich pretty boy who worships the very ground you walk on. How is that a problem?”

“Cut me some slack.” Simon said tiredly. He had left work about an hour earlier and was in Magnus’s loft. “I have not done this before. I don’t know the protocol.”

“Let me tell you ‘the protocol’.” Magnus made air quotes. “Let him love you. And communicate.”

“I communicate.” Simon said defensively. “But, how can I tell him I don’t know what I’m doing without looking like an idiot.”

Magnus just looked at him with pity. “Clary did a number on you, didn’t she?”

Simon sighed. Dating Clary had not been easy. In the ten years they were together, she had been moody, temperamental, spoilt and downright icy most of the time, but she had also been sweet, loving, funny and awesome.

Nowadays, he just wondered if she had been pretending with him.

“She wasn’t all bad.” Simon finally said. “But that part of my life is over. Apparently, I like boys now.”

“That you do, my friend.” Magnus grinned. “Now tell me again how you started dating Jace. I need something to lift my spirits.”

Simon noticed that his friend looked tired. He remembered that night weeks ago when Alec was drunk and Magnus was out. “Are you OK?”

Magnus sighed. “Yeah. I guess.”

Simon felt bad. Here he was dumping his insecurities on his friend and his friend was struggling with something. “Wanna talk about it?”

Magnus shrugged and looked away. “Alec…Alexander and I have been arguing more lately.”

“Why?” Simon asked. “What’s going on? He’s not…he’s not hurting you, is he?”

Magnus smiled fondly. “Not in the way you think. You can put the claws away kitty cat.”

Simon laughed. “Don’t call me that.” Then he sobered up. “Talk to me. What’s going on?”

Magnus sighed again and his expression was pained. “He wants to get married.”

OK, Simon wasn’t expecting that.

“That’s good, right?” Simon said. “I mean you guys have been together forever.”

Magnus shook his head, smiling ruefully. “Yeah, but I don’t want to.”

“What? Why?” Simon was puzzled. Magnus and Alec were solid. Even with their biggest fights, they always made up. “I don’t understand.”

“Don’t get me wrong, I love Alexander.” Magnus said, swallowing hard. “More than I ever thought I would love anyone. But marriage…? I…can’t.”

“But why?” Simon asked. “It’s…Alec.”

“I know.” Magnus said. “He-He moved out. Hasn’t been living here in a month.”

“What?” Simon got up and sat next to his friend. “But on Friday? He was here.”

“We didn’t want you guys to worry.” Magnus smiled sadly.

“Magnus…” Simon was stunned. “What are you going to do?”

“I have to fix it somehow.” Magnus said. “I just miss him so much and he thinks I don’t love him enough but he doesn’t understand that I’m just…scared.”

“Why don’t you explain?” Simon said. “Or better yet, compromise. If you and Alec can’t get your shit together what hope do the rest of us have?”

Magnus patted his hand gently. “I’ll be fine. When he stops being mad, I’ll talk to him.”

“I don’t think he’s mad.” Simon said. “He’s probably just hurt. I mean, he wants to propose. You don’t have to get married right away. Who knows, it won’t be scary in the long run.”

“Look at you being so smart.” Magnus gave a mock scowl. “I’m supposed to be the one with the answers.”

“Dude, I love you. You are my best and oldest friend.” Simon bumped him with his shoulder. “I can be there for you too.”

***

“So, what is so special about me?” Simon blurted out. He and Jace were in his apartment, watching TV and having dinner. Simon sat on the floor, with his back to the couch and Jace lay on the couch, his hands playing with Simon’s hair at random intervals.

“Huh?” Jace asked.

“Why do you like me?” Simon asked. “I mean, Clary didn’t think I was anything special; so why do you want me?”

“First of all,” Jace said, shifting until he sat behind Simon, both of his feet on either side of Simon’s thighs. “I’m not Clary. Secondly, the first time I saw you; it was like a kick in the chest. I couldn’t explain it. Every time, you walked into a room, I felt that kick. I still feel it now.”

Simon knew he was blushing. “Shut up.” He said, pushing at Jace’s knee.

“What?” Jace’s voice was amused. “You asked.”

Simon stared on seeing at the screen as Jace started to play with his hair and neck. He sat still as Jace slid his fingers into his hair and gently massaged his scalp.

He was suddenly hard and he shifted slightly to hide the erection in his jeans. He sucked in a breath as Jace rubbed his fingers lightly on Simon’s ears. Goosebumps rose down his neck and arms.

“Breathe…” Jace whispered and Simon let out a shaky breath he didn’t realize he was holding.

“Relax.” Jace said. “I’m not doing anything you don’t want. I know this is new for you and I’m happy to wait until, you’re ready.”

Simon trembled slightly. “F-For real?” he asked.

“Yeah.” Jace said. “I’m just happy that you are mine now.”

The words reverberated in Simon’s mind.

_Mine._

He belonged to Jace.

Well, not exactly. But…

Simon took a slow deep breath and before he could talk himself out of it, he moved, turning to face Jace on his knees. Jace looked at him quizzically before Simon took off his glasses and with his hands on Jace’s knees leaned in a kissed him.

Like the kisses they shared before, this one had Simon breathing hard in seconds. He felt Jace hold on to his head and hold him in place as he kissed him. Their kisses grew harder, more urgent and Simon moaned when Jace nipped at his lips, his hands moving down his neck, his back, stopping shy of Simon’s ass.

Simon pulled away and made a small sound when Jace kissed his jaw. “I-I…”

“Hm?” Jace hummed against the skin of Simon’s cheek.

“I w-want…” he swallowed. “More.”

Jace froze and pulled back, his pupils blown wide and his breathing ragged. “Are you sure?”

Simon nodded. “Yes, yes…” he said eagerly, his hands moving up Jace’s thighs to the bottom of Jace’s shirt. “ I want you.”

Jace sucked in a breath and closed his eyes. Simon leaned forward and kissed Jace’s neck. Jace’s hands slid to his arms and tightened them.

The world tilted and Simon found himself on the floor with Jace on top of him. Simon smiled shakily. “That’s a neat trick.” He said, breathlessly.

“Yeah. Remind me to teach you sometime.” Jace said, leaning down and kissing him. Simon moaned again as Jace pressed his thigh against his erection. Simon spread his legs and Jace reached down to grasp Simon’s thigh and pulled Simon closer. Jace groaned as his own erection grind against Simon.

“Jace…” Simon sighed as he squirmed beneath Jace. “Please…”

Jace kissed his way to Simon’s ear. “Shh…I got you. Just…” 

Simon frantically pushed his hand up Jace’s shirt and whined when Jace bit his earlobe.

He was hot and he needed something. Anything.

Jace groaned and pressed harder against Simon causing him to scratch his nails on Jace’s back making him gasp.

Jace pulled away and reached for Simon’s shirt, pulling it off before straightening and taking his off. Simon stiffened when Jace reached for his belt. Jace stopped, his eyes heavy lidded.

“Simon?” his voice was raspy. “I promise I won’t do what you don’t want. I just…I just want to see you. Please?”

Simon nodded and swallowed hard. Jace smiled at him and undressed Simon quickly. Simon felt self-conscious and tried to sit up to reach for Jace’s jeans. Jace batted his hands away.

“Not yet.” Was all he said before he reached for the waist band of Simon’s boxers. Simon sucked in his breath and watched, eyes wide as Jace pulled down his boxers.

His breath hitched as the cool air hit his dick. His skin was flushed red and for a few seconds, jace just stared.

“Uh, Jace?” he said and his voice seemed to pull Jace from his trance. He leaned down to kiss Simon hard on the lips and then scooted down. Before Simon could blink, Jace placed his lips at the tip of his erction and swallowed him down to the root.

“Oh my Go-!” Simon arched up off the floor, one hand clutching the side of the couch, the other buried in Jace’s hair. “Oh God…Jace!”

Jace hummed making Simon moan and helplessly thrust forward before he struggles to pull back, his body shaking from the effort. He’d expected this at least but nothing prepared him from the onslaught of sensations that had him choking out words; some coherent and punctuated by Jace’s name and pleas for _more_ and _don’t stop, oh God, please don’t stop._ The other sounds he made were incoherent babbling with garbled versions of Jace’s name thrown in.

“Jace…Jace…” he whimpered urgently. “I-I…fuck, so close…I’m gonna…”

There was a rustle of clothing and Simon opened his eyes, not even aware he had squeezed them shut. And looked down to see Jace with is lips stretched around his dick and his hands frantically pulling at his jeans, unzipping and pushing them far enough to grip at his own dick; groaning as he started to stroke himself.

The combination of the sensations, Jace moaning around him and the visual, had Simon crying out and clutching at Jace’s hair as he fell over the edge.

He barely felt Jace pull away from him, but he felt Jace move up his body and bury his face in Simon’s neck as he continued to stroke himself frantically. There was a sharp flare of pain in Simon’s neck and Jace stiffened, whimpering softly as Simon felt him cum all over his belly.

They lay on the floor, panting as their breathing returned to normal. Simon reached on hand tiredly and stroked Jace’s hair. Jace moaned softly and sighed.

“You OK?” Jace murmured as he pushed himself up and looked down at Simon.

“You bit me.” Simon accused, or tried to. He felt really good, like the tension of the past months had drained away.

“Yeah.” Jace smiled. “Not sorry.”

“Oh I know.” Simon said and hummed contentedly. He could sleep for days.

“We should shower.” Jace said, a yawn escaping him as he sat up. Simon whined.

“Can’t I just lay here for a few more minutes?”

“Come on.” Jace said, standing up and wiping his hand on his discarded shirt. “You can sleep in your room.”

Simon grumbled halfheartedly as he let Jace pull him up and lead him into the bathroom where he realized he wasn’t as tired as he thought.

***

Simon woke up naked and alone the next morning to the sound of his phone ringing. He sat up and reached for his phone and stared blearily at the screen.

“Clary…”

“I just wanted to tell you that I’m going back home.” She said without preamble, sounding serious. “Daddy’s picking me up this afternoon.”

“OK.” Simon said, yawning. “That’s…good?”

“Simon?” Jace said, walking into the room. “I thought I heard you. Hungry?”

“Jace is there?” Clary’s voice became icy. “Did he spend the night?”

Simon sighed and hung up. Turning to Jace, he grinned. “Aren’t those too small for you?”

Jace was wearing another one of his tshirts and his boxer briefs. Bright blue this time.. The blond grinned. “What can I say? I kinda like them. I was thinking of getting breakfast.”

“Good idea.” Simon said. “But come here a minute.”

Jace smirked knowingly and knelt next to Simon, who put one hand at the back of Jace’s neck. Pulling him down, he kissed him.

“Hey.” He said as he pulled back. Jace opened his eyes and smiled. He looked happy.

“What was that for?”

“I just wanted to.” Simon said. Then an idea occurred to him. “Let’s call it incentive.”

“Incentive for what?” Jace asked, nuzzling Simon’s neck.

“A game.” Simon said, warming up to the idea in his head.

Jace pulled back and looked at him. “What kind of game?”

“Oh, you’ll like it.” Simon said, his other hand sliding up Jace’s thigh. “It’s called…Simon Says.”


	7. Let's Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and the few after will be in Jace's POV. 
> 
> Also, be warned, this chapter also contains an explicit sex scene so if it's not your cup of tea...you know what to do.

“It’s called…Simon Says.” Simon said with a smirk as he slid his hand up Jace’s thigh. He leaned forward and kissed Jace slowly.

But the kiss didn’t stay that way.

For someone who just did a 180 on his sexuality, Simon was enthusiastic. Jace let him take the lead in the kiss as he lay on top of the brunet. He clearly loved sex, as he’d discovered last night and early this morning before they had fallen asleep.

And then, there was right now.

Jace’s breath hitched as Simon slid his hand up to the front of his shorts. Jace pulled away. “H-How do we play the game?” he asked, breathlessly.

Simon blinked up at him, his brow crinkled slightly. “Huh?”

Jace laughed. Those eyes that had fascinated him when they’d first met was blown so wide that only a thin band of gold brown was visible around a pool of black. “The game?”

Simon frowned before comprehension dawned and he grinned. “Oh, yeah…the game.”

Jace shifted until he lay next to Simon, one leg thrown across both of Simon’s. “So…let’s play.”

Simon grinned. He sat up, turning to look at him. Jace’s heart raced as he took in the look of desire in his eyes.

“OK.” Simon smiled. “Simon says…strip.”

Jace rolled his eyes and sat up to strip out of Simon’s shirt and his boxer briefs. Naked he knelt in front of Simon. “So, is it my turn?”

Simon looked at him, all of him, slowly. Then he blinked, shaking his head. “It’s my game. You just do what I say.”

“Oh, is it that kind of game?” Jace said, shuffling closer. “Alright, what’s next?”

Simon licked his lips. “Uh, Simon says…lie flat on your back.”

Jace smirked. “I like where this is going.”

Simon rolled his eyes. “Simon says, shut up.”

Jace made a show of zipping his mouth shut as he lay flat on his back. Simon immediately, extricated himself from the sheets and straddled his hips. Jace grunted and held on to Simon’s hips. Simon held his wrists and pulled Jace’s hands away from him. He placed them, palms down, on the bed. “Simon says…” he whispered, as he leaned forward and pressed an open mouthed kiss on Jace’s neck. “Stay still…”

Jace swallowed hard and fixed his gaze on a spot on the ceiling. Simon slowly kissed his way down Jace’s chest, stopping to tentatively lick his nipples. Jace’s muscles bunched and twitched but he stayed still. This was all new for Simon, even though he was killing it, and Jace wasn’t going to ruin it for him. He pressed his hand harder on the bed.

Simon abandoned his nipples and slowly licked his way down his chest, dipping into Jace’s navel; causing him to tighten the muscles in his belly. Was he…?

Jace looked down to watch Simon lick his way down towards to his erection, which had been slowly leaking. Jace curled his finders into the sheets and fought not to buck when he felt Simon’s breath on him.

“You…” his voice was strained. “You don’t need to…”

“Did I say you could speak?” Simon asked, looking up at him. There was desire in his eyes. And uncertainty. But he also looked determined. “Hush…”

Jace chuckled and let his head fall back on to the bed. He really hit the jackpot when he got Simon. He didn’t think anyone would take to sex with a guy as quickly Simon did.

At least not anyone he’d met.

He’d never thought he’d get a chance to be with Simon ever since that mess with Clary. When he and Simon became friends, he’d done all he could to make Simon see him differently. He wanted to be seen as a decent guy, not the asshole his ex-girlfriend cheated on him with.

But here he was, on his back in Simon’s bed and the younger man trying to drive him crazy.

Most of the guys he had been with had let him lead. Some hadn’t called afterwards and the ones that had called just wanted him to do everything.

Simon was a breath of fresh air.

He let out a sound between a gasp and a moan when he felt Simon’s tentative tongue on the tip of his dick. His eyelids fluttered as he felt Simon lick his way down to the base of his dick and back up.

He was going to kill him.

His heart was beating so hard Jace could hear it in his ears. His eyes shut when Simon lick his way down the other side, like Jace’s dick was a lollipop.

“Simon…” he growled. He opened his eyes and found Simon looking at him as he wrapped his lips around the head of his dick. “Oh…fuck…” he choked.

Before he could blink, Simon took him down. He blinked as Jace’s dick hit the back of his throat and to Jace’s surprise and pleasured shock, Simon took him down his throat.

“Sh-Shit…” Jace moaned and, fuck the game, placed his hands at the back of Simon’s head. “Oh fuck, yes…like that…” he babbled. He whined when Simon started to bob his head slowly, a moan vibrating Jace’s dick in his mouth.

“Oh God.” Jace whimpered. This was going to be over sooner than he expected. He’d expected to teach Simon a few tricks but he couldn’t even string together a coherent thought. When he survived this, he was going to-to…

Simon did something with his tongue on his balls with Jace’s dick still in his mouth. “Simon, fuck…you-you have to…fuck…to st-stop. I’m gonna…”

Simon hummed around him and Jace sank his fingers into Simon’s hair and tried not to pull as pleasure crashed into him. He was going to cum and Simon was still…

…doing that thing with his tongue and Jace felt the tingle in his spine and he clenched his stomach in a bid to stop his orgasm but it was too late.

He pulled at Simon’s hair and thrust forward once before letting out a sound he’d deny later and came so hard, he saw black spots.

When he came to, Simon was kneeling between his spread legs, fisting his own dick and making small sounds as he stared at Jace. Jace surged forward and kissed him had. He knocked Simon’s hand way and jerked him off. Simon moaned into Jace’s mouth and came.

He pulled away and pressed his forehead on Jace’s shoulder, breathing hard.

Jace placed a kiss on the part of Simon’s head he could reach. “Good game.”

Simon shoved him weakly and the both toppled on to the bed, with Simon on top of Jace.

Suddenly, Simon’s stomach growled and he chuckled weakly. “That was…”

“Gimme a minute.” Jace murmured around a yawn. “I’ll make you breakfast.”

Simon muttered something into Jace’s neck as his body relaxed.

Jace smiled and turned his head to look at Simon’s face. He had closed his eyes and his breathing was evening out.

He’d make breakfast later. Jace decided as his eyes closed.

***

“What do you say about lunch tomorrow?” Jace asked Simon. They had woken up much, much later and had an early lunch. Simon was on the couch, watching some weird carton on TV.

“OK.” Simon sounded relaxed. “Where? Here? Your place?” he asked distractedly.

“With Imogen.” Jace said and saw him freeze.

“With…Imogen?” Simon squeaked. “Tomorrow?”

“Yeah.” Jace said. “Before you freak out…”

“I’m not freaking out.” Simon snapped. “Isn’t it early?”

Jace sighed. “It was a suggestion. You don’t have to do anything.” His good mood was slowly draining. He got up. “I have to go.”

“What? Why?” Simon asked, looking startled. “I thought…” he scowled.

“I’m not going to force you to do anything.” Jace said, his voice flat. He didn’t even know why he was irritated. “I haven’t been home in two days.”

“Oh…” Simon said and looked down. “When will I see you?”

“We were going to see that movie _you_ wanted to see. Seven, right?” Jace said, putting on his shoes and straightening. He winced inwardly at the emphasis on the ‘you’.

“Wait.” Simon said. “Don’t you want to see it?”

“Superhero movies aren’t really my thing.” Jace said, not looking at Simon. He patted his pockets to see if he had he car keys and phone. Then he remembered his phone was in Simon’s room.

“Really?” Simon said sharply. “So why did you say you’d see it?”

Jace rolled his eyes. “If you have to ask…”

“Jace…” Simon blocked his way to the bedroom. “Jace. What’s going on? Are we having a fight?”

Jace looked down at him and saw the confused look on his face. “Simon…let me spell it out for you. I hate movies. Superhero movies especially. I go with you to see them because I want to spend time with you.”

Simon blinked at him and Jace saw his jaw clench. “Don’t do me any favors.”

Jace took a step back and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Fine. I’ll see you.”

Still Simon didn’t move. “Is this because of the lunch thing?”

Jace made a strangled sound in his throat and stepped around Simon. He picked up his phone and turned to see Simon standing in the way again. “What do you want, Simon?”

“I’ll go.” Simon said, his fists clenched. Clearly he was not comfortable. “I’ll have lunch with your grandmother tomorrow.”

Jace frowned. “Don’t do me any favors.” Jace said.

“Jace…I’m trying.” Simon said. “Your grandmother makes me nervous and you know how I get when I’m nervous.”

“All I want to do is introduce you to my family.” Jace said. “But if it’s going to be a big deal, you don’t have to do it. It’s fine.”

Jace stared at his boyfriend of two weeks and rubbed his hand over his face. “I don’t believe this.”

“What?” Simon asked.

“It’s no big deal.” Jace said. “We can do lunch with Imogen another time.”

Simon scowled. “Is this reverse psychology? Because Clary…”

“For fucks sake, I am not Clary!” Jace said loudly. “God! I am not your ex. I am not manipulating you. If you are not ready to meet Imogen, you can do it later.”

“Don’t talk to me like that.” Simon snapped. “I didn’t say I wouldn’t do lunch. You didn’t even give me a chance to decide.”

“OK.” Jace folded his arms, knowing he was being unreasonable. “Do you want to have lunch with me and Imogen tomorrow?”

“Imogen and I” Simon muttered.

“What?” Jace blinked. “Did you just…”

Simon groaned. “I can’t believe you don’t like Superhero movies. Are you dead inside?”

Jace’s lips twitched. “This is not about that.”

“Of course it’s about that.” Simon said irritably. “You pretend to like the same stuff I like to be with me and now if I don’t go with you tomorrow, I am the asshole.”

Jace shook his head. “Simon, I promise I don’t care if you don’t want to. It’s not a deal breaker.”

“But…” Jace leaned in and kissed him.

“Come on, I need a drink.” Jace said.

Simon stared at him bemused. “What? A drink?”

“Yeah.” Jace sighed. “I don’t want to fight you over something so silly. Especially when it’s not a big deal.”

“Was that a fight?” Simon asked. “That was…very mature. Nobody threw anything.”

“That’s because I’m not crazy.” Jace said. “Come on, get dressed and I’ll buy you the good stuff.”

When they left the apartment, Simon turned to Jace. “You don’t have to go with me to the movies if you don’t want to.”

“Are you kidding?” Jace asked a he pulled into traffic. “You want me to miss making out with you?”

“We make out all the time.” Simon said, smiling slightly.

“Exactly.” Jace said and laughed at Simon’s confused expression.

“But…” Simon looked pained. “Why don’t we do what you want tonight.”

Jace sighed. But Simon went on. “You have done too much for me already and I don’t want our relationship to be like that. One-sided. I may not be as rich as you but I can do something for you.”

Jace bit his lip, lost in thought. He could introduce Simon to his friends and take him somewhere…

“Do you like guns?”

Simon crinkled his nose. “Uh, not really.”

Jace laughed. “Not like that. I meant paintball.”

“Oh.” Simon was quiet for a second. “Doesn’t that hurt?”

“Not with me on your team.” Jace said, grinning. “Not to brag, but I have never been shot while playing Drunk Paintball.”

“What?” Simon laughed. “Is that what I think it is?”

“Well, we all drink to loosen up but we usually overdo it and get drunk.” Jace said, grinning at a memory. “We usually end up passed out in Aldertree’s back porch.”

“Who is…?” Simon asked.

“Just a guy I went to school with.” Jace said. “His dad is a huge gun nut and…you have to see it.”

“OK.” Simon said. “I’ll go drunk…whatever with you.”

“Drunk Paintball..” Jace said, thinking fast. “Let’s get you loose and out of your head. Then we’ll go and shoot some bad guys.”


	8. Anything You Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just our boys being themselves. And what did Malec do now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to confess...I completely forgot about this story. 
> 
> This is also a short chapter but we are almost at the end of the story. Just one chapter to go. 
> 
> Thanks for sticking around with me on this.

“Herondale, you wanker!” Victor Aldertree shouted when he opened the door. Jace rolled his eyes.

“Hey Victor…” Jace said, rolling his eyes as his friend pulled him into a hug.

“Where the hell have you been?” Victor asked. “The last time I saw you was at that party.”

Jace knew the party Victor was talking about. He just hoped his friend would not say anything about…

“You were all over that redhead.” Victor chortled. “I actually thought you would fuck her right there on…”

:Yeah, he went there.

“Vic, this is Simon.” Jace cut him off. “Simon, this idiot is Victor.”

“Hey.” Victor frowned. But then he turned to Simon and grinned. “Hello, didn’t know this asshole was bringing friends.”

“Hi.” Simon wasn’t smiling.

Victor looked at Jace questioningly. Jace sighed.

“Simon is my…”

“I’m his boyfriend.” Simon cut in. “Pleased to meet you.”

“Oh.” Victor’s brows arched upward. Then he grinned. “I’m this wanker’s best friend.” He threw an arm over Simon’s shoulders. “I’m hurt he didn’t introduce you to me before now.”

“That’s because I knew you’d be stupid.” Jace said, following them as Victor led Simon into the house.

Simon looked around the foyer of the house with eyes wide. ‘House’ was a loose term for Victor’s home. As a trust fund baby with divorced parents who did all they wanted to buy their son’s affections, Victor was set for life. He could decide to laze away until he was 80 without working if he wanted. But he ran a youth centre on the grounds during the summer for inner city kids.

Victor lived in a huge 8 bedroom mansion on Coney Island. He lived with his boyfriend and girlfriend and several pets.

Sometimes, Jace was envious of Victor’s lifestyle, especially right now when Simon was staring like he was at the North Pole and had just discovered that Santa was real. But Jace knew he didn’t have the energy Victor had, so…

“Do you live here alone?” Simon asked.

“What?” Victor asked. “Fuck, no. I’d go crazy. Raj and Liz are around here somewhere. The dogs are outside.” He turned to Jace. “So, _mon ami,_ what brings you here? You ditch me for weeks and you just show up here.”

“We want to shoot something.” Jace said. “Simon decided to do my thing with me. So I brought him here.”

Victor grinned. “Sweet, I’ll get the team together.”

****

Jace opened his eyes and winced at the headache. He was in an unfamiliar room with a familiar warm body pressed against his chest. He buried his face in the back of Simon’s neck and inhaled.

Last night’s activities brought a smile to his face. Simon had had fun and Jace was relieved about that. They had gotten stupidly drunk and the game had devolved to each of them trying to one up the other by trying to shoot at bottles, Liz had helped line up.

Simon had passed out sometime after midnight on the porch. Jace didn’t know when he had gotten to bed, but somehow he had dragged Simon with him into one of the bedrooms.

“I hate you.” Simon murmured. His voice was tight. Jace frowned and gingerly raised his head up.

“What,” his voice was hoarse. He cleared his throat. Damn, he was thirsty. “What did I do?” he ignored the whine in his voice.

Simon gave a halfhearted huff and slowly turned till his head was pressed into Jace’s collarbone. Jace slowly pushed his fingers into Simon’s hair, massaging his scalp.

“I have never been this hungover.” Simon complained. “You guys are crazy.”

“Sorry.” Jace murmured, closing his eyes. “If it makes you feel any better, I feel like I’m going to hurl if I move.”

Simon chuckled. “It does.” Simon burrowed closer. Then; “So…Clary?”

Jace groaned. “Please don’t…it was a mistake. And I’m with you now.”

“OK.” Simon murmured, his voice faint.

****

Jace dropped Simon off at home that evening and drove home. When he got home, he frowned when he saw an unfamiliar car parked in his parking spot. He parked across the street and walked towards the car.

The door opened and Clary stepped out.

“For fuck’s sake.” He muttered. He wasn’t in the mood for this shit. “Clary…”

“Jace, hey.” Clary said, hesitantly. “Can we talk?”

“You know this is stalking, right?” Jace said. “You need to let it go.”

Her eyes filled with tears and Jace fought the urge to roll his eyes. “Clary…” he said, trying not to snap at her.

“Just hear me out.” Clary said, her voice steady. “Hear me out and ‘ll never bother you or Simon again.”

Jace nodded. “Go on…”

“I just want to know…if-if you are with Simon to punish me. You said you hated liar and cheats. I turned out to be both and I dragged you into it. So, are you with Simon to-to punish me?”

Jace would have laughed if he wasn’t furious. “Wow. You think I’d start seeing Simon to punish you? Jesus, not everything is about you. Do you know what you have put him through? All your games and scheming? He doesn’t deserve that. He didn’t deserve any of it.”

“I know.” Clary said, her voice tired. “I know. I know I messed up. But I wanted to fix it. I wanted everything back to normal. Like it was before-before…”

“Before you broke his heart?” Jace asked. “I’m actually glad you did. He wouldn’t have looked at me twice if you hadn’t.”

“But he’s not gay.” Clary said. “At least, he never said anything about liking guys. And we were together a long time,”

Jace snorted derisively. “Well, what do you want from me?”

“I…” she swallowed. “I know he won’t take me back. And I know you don’t even see me. So, could you, I dunno, tell him I’m sorry? I’m leaving…leaving New York. So I won’t bother you guys anymore. Everyone is mad at me and I have no friends.”

“So you’re running away?” Jace asked. “Clary, you don’t need to run away. Stay and fix your mess.”

“That’s easy for you to say.” She shot back at him. “Everyone likes you.”

Jace laughed. “You think Simon’s friends like me? I was the guy who his girlfriend cheated on him with. I don’t care if they like me or not. But I’m not running away. Besides, Simon’s all I care about.”

She nodded. “OK…just-just tell him I’m sorry.” She smiled shakily. “Take care of him. He likes to be this tough guy but he’s a softie.”

Jace laughed. “Are you giving me your blessing?”

She chuckled. “I guess I am.” She sighed. “I’ll see you around, Jace.”

Jace watched as she got back into her car and waved as she drove away. He shook his head and took out his phone.

“Hey, you won’t believe who I met waiting at my apartment…”

****

“So, is she leaving?” Simon asked. Jace had gone to his place to pick him up for dinner at Alec and Magnus’ place.

“I told her not to run away from her problems, but…” Jace shrugged. To be honest, he really didn’t care if they ever saw Clary again. She had decided to grow up and leave them alone and he would be OK with that.

“Do you think I was too hard on her?” Simon asked, as he sat to put on his shoes. “I mean, I more or less cut her off for hurting me.”

Jace shook his head. “I’d say you were justified.” He said. “I mean, you are allowed to feel what you want. She hurt you.”

“Well, so did you.” Simon said, not looking up at Jace.

Jace froze.

Was he still upset about that?

Simon didn’t act like he still had a problem with Jace but how could he tell? Jace had been so fixated on getting Simon to like him by any means necessary that he hadn’t even thought about how…

“Hellooo. Simon was standing in front of him, waving a hand in his face. “Jace?”

Jace blinked. “Yeah?”

Simon stared at him bemusedly. “Where did you go?”

Jace shook his head. “I’m here.”

“No, you weren’t…” Simon frowned. “Was it what I said?”

Jace wanted to say no, but then he blurted. “Do you think you could ever forgive me?”

Simon frowned. “Forgive you for what?”

“Clary.” Jace said simply.

Simon flushed in embarrassment. “Jace, I-I’m not mad at you. I haven’t been mad at you for long time. I think I was just upset with Clary because we had been together for a decade, give or take. And the engagement thing…but, I like you. I more than like you. There is nothing to forgive.”

Jace nodded and kissed him. “OK.”

Simon picked up his phone. “I’ll call Magnus to let him know we’re coming.”

Jace nodded and turned to walk out of the room.

He was almost at the door when he heard Simon come out of the bedroom. “What do you mean, you aren’t home? Where are you?”

Jace turned to look at him, eyebrow arched. Simon wore dark blue jeans and a blue polo. The jeans were fairly new and hadn’t quite lost that starched look that came with new jeans…

“What?” Simon squawked. Then he scowled. “Really? And you couldn’t even tell me? Does Izzy know?”

Jace frowned, something was up. Simon looked annoyed and exasperated.

“Well, I wouldn’t want to be there when you guys tell Mayrse.” Simon said. “When are you getting back?”

He looked at Jace and smiled. “Fine. But…fine. Congratulations.” He hung up and shook his head.

“Would you believe that?” Simon said, his tone fond.

“What’s wrong?” Jace asked.

“Nothing’s wrong.” Simon sighed. “Dinner is cancelled. Alec and Magnus took a trip.”

“A trip?” Jace echoed.

“Yep/” Simon grinned. “They took a spur of the moment trip to Las Vegas. Those idiots got married.”

“Oh?” Jace blinked. “Really?”

“Apparently.” Simon threw his hands up. “So what are we supposed to do now?”

Jace grinned as thoughts of what they could be doing crossed his mind. “I could think of a few things.”

Simon blushed. “No, I’m hungry. I don’t want to…”

Jace walked up to him and wrapped his arm around Simon’s waist. “I’ll feed you.”

“Real food, Jace.” Simon said, but he was grinning as he leaned up to kiss Jace on his jaw.

“Of course.” Jace agreed ad he nipped at Simon’s earlobe. “Anything you want…”

His breath hitched as Simon pressed his lips on the side of Jace’s neck and started to suck a bruise into his skin. “Simon…” he growled.

“I’m thinking Italian.” Simon murmured against his skin.

“I’ll fly you to Italy tonight, if you want.” Jace groaned as Simon started to kiss up his neck to his ear. Not right now though…

Simon laughed. “Really?”

“I’ll do anything you want.” Jace said, his hand moving to cup Simon’s ass through his jeans.

Simon shuddered and buried his face in Jace’s neck. “OK.”


	9. You Are Mine (Epilogue)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just needed to end this story on a different note. I actually forgot about the story. I hope you like this final chapter. It's not my best work.

“Babe, do you think we can marry Jace too?” Magnus asked. “He’s already has a tux. He’d fit right in. We’d just have to change the vows a little.”

Simon rolled his eyes at his friend.

Alec pretended to think about it.

“I would have said yes, but you know that means we have to marry Simon too.” Alec said, smiling dopily. “I don’t think our bed is big enough.”

Ever since Jace offered his cabin in Vermont for Alec and Magnus’ wedding, the couple had been making jokes like that.

They were all in the cabin, having collapsed in an exhausted heap after organizing and planning for the wedding. Clary had stopped trying to get in between Simon and Jace. The last time he heard from her, she was dating some French guy. Simon didn’t care about her anymore. He had Jace now.

He’d never thought for a second that he’d find his soul mate in a man; much less the one his ex-girlfriend cheated on him with.

Sometimes, Jace went overboard with doing things for Simon. He saw nothing wrong with spending a lot on Simon. Like, three months ago, when his van had finally given up on him, Simon had woken up the next day to his boyfriend handing him a key to a brand new Lexus.

They’d had their first fight then because Simon had flipped his shit when Jace handed him the keys.

_“You can’t keep doing this.” Simon had said, trying not to get angry. “I have a car. You can’t just get me a new one. My dad gave me that van. I’m not going to just throw it away.”_

_“Is there anything wrong with me buying a car for my boyfriend?” Jace snapped. “I love you and I want to do this for you.”_

_“What’s next?” Simon asked. “When my lease is due, will you buy me a house? Buy the entire building?”_

_Jace had paused. “No…you’d move in with me.”_

_“I’d move in with…” Simon shook his head and handed Jace the keys. “I can’t accept this, Jace. It’s too much.”_

_Jace had left in a huff. Only to return a few hours later._

_“What do you want me to do?” Jace had asked. “I don’t want to fight with you. I just want you to be happy.”_

_Simon had already been worried he had gone too far. The Lexus was a beautiful car and Simon was sure he’d get used to driving the flashy car._

_Eventually._

_He’d hugged Jace. “I’m sorry. I hate fighting with you too. I know my van is done but could we-could we pick out a car together? And nothing so shiny.”_

_In the end, he had picked out a car from Jace’s garage. He told Jace it was an early birthday present. But knowing Jace, the guy had already planned something for his birthday._

_They were still a work in progress._

“Watch it.” Simon murmured, closing his eyes. “If anyone’s going to marry Jace, it’s gonna be me.” His boyfriend was at a last minute meeting in Manhattan.

When he didn’t get a response, he opened his eyes to find his friends staring at him. Magnus had a huge grin on his face and Alec was sitting up. “What?” he asked.

“So you and Jace…?” Magnus asked, practically vibrating. There was no trace of his earlier exhaustion.

“What about me and Jace?” Simon asked, confused.

“How is that going?” Alec asked.

“We’re good.” Simon said. “He’s a great boyfriend. Couldn’t be happier.”

“So he makes you happy?” Magnus asked. He seemed to be expecting a particular answer. “Happy enough to…get married, maybe?”

“Oh for God’s sake!” Simon lay back down on the floor. “We have only started dating. We are not getting married. Besides, we may break up; did you think of that?”

Magnus waved a dismissive hand. “Please…you are not breaking up.”

“Why not?” Simon said. “If you two can almost break up, what makes you think Jace won’t break up with me?”

“We didn’t almost break up.” Alec said, turning to look at Magnus. “We just had a slight bump. Happens all the time.”

“Yeah.” Magnus agreed, reaching for Alec’s hair. “This guy is it for me. Breaking up was never an option.”

When they had come back from their Vegas wedding, Alec’s mother had ripped both Alec and Magnus a new one. She’s decided that she didn’t recognize their Vegas wedding.

_“You owe me a wedding, Alexander!” She’s yelled. “I don’t know how you expect me to be OK with my first child getting married in ‘Vegas’.” She sneered the last word. She turned to Magnus. “And you!” she pointed her hand at him. “I expected better from you. Now, you two are going to get married like normal people and it will be beautiful, damnit!”_

_“Yes mom.”_

_“You’re right, Maryse.”_

I still can’t believe your mother yelled at you…” Simon paused. “No, I totally can.”

“Shut up.” Alec said, without heat.

“Be nice.” Magnus said. “His boyfriend is practically paying for our wedding.”

“Simon, my man.” Alec said, standing up and pulling Magnus to his feet. “Dating Jace is probably the best thing you have ever done. Have a good night.”

“See you in the morning, Simon.” Magnus said as he and Alec went up to bed.

***

Simon had been asleep and dreaming about Jace getting married to Alec and Magnus when he felt an arm on his waist and his back against a firm chest. “Wha…?” he murmured.

“Shh, go back to sleep.” Jace whispered.

Simon turned to face him and blinked sleepily. “Don’t think about getting married to Alec and Magnus, OK?”

“What?” Jace sounded amused. “I’m not…what are you talking about?”

Simon buried his face in Jace’s chest. “You’re mine. If anyone is going to marry you, it’s gonna be me.”

Jace chuckled. “Are you proposing?”

“No.” Simon murmured.

“Good.” Jace’s arm tightened around him. “If you’re going to propose, you better make it romantic as fuck.”

“You have no idea…” Simon murmured as he fell asleep.

***

Jace chuckled as Simon sat up suddenly.

“You OK?” he asked. He sipped on his mug of coffee as he watched his boyfriend freak out.

“Did I…? Simon’s voice was thick. “What the hell?”

“Why don’t we talk about me marrying your friends?” Jace said, matter-of-factly.

Simon groaned and rubbed his face. “It’s stupid.”

Jace placed his mug on the night stand and got back into bed, pulling Simon down to lie against his chest. “You know I don’t want to be with anyone but you.”

“I told you it was stupid.” Simon said. “I’m not even worried about it. It was just something Magnus said and there was this dream…”

Jace chuckled. “I can promise you that I do not want to marry Alec and Magnus.”

“It’s not funny.” Simon sat up. “I was asleep. I didn’t mean anything I said.”

Jace frowned. “Even the other thing?”

“What other thing?” Simon asked, frowning. “What else did I say?”

Jace shook his head fondly. “You said I was yours.”

“Oh.” Simon blushed. “That…”

Jace sat up and kissed him lightly. “Yes, that.”

Simon shrugged. “That, I meant. You are mine, Herondale.”

Jace grinned. That wasn’t the first time Simon had said that. And those words never failed to make him all warm and fuzzy. He looked at the time.

“I love it when you say that.” Jace said, reaching for Simon as he lay down. “I love you too, Lewis.”

The wedding was beautiful. Maryse cried when Alec and Magnus exchanged rings. And she cried again when Alec and Magnus had their first dance as a married couple. There was a lot of alcohol and by the end of the day, Jace dragged a drunk and happy Simon back to the cabin.

They were alone in the cabin for the rest of the weekend as Alec and Magnus were already on their way to New York to pack for their honeymoon.

“Jace…Jace…” Simon said excitedly.

“Yeah?” Jace answered as he gently lowered Simon to the couch.

“Do you…Do you think you’d want to marry me?” Simon slurred.

Jace blinked. Again with this.

Jace wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of his life with Simon. Left to him, he was ready. Watching Alec and Magnus today had Jace deep in his feelings. He had planned different scenarios of how he would propose to Simon, but they had been together for almost a year. He wasn’t even sure Simon was ready.

Simon was still skittish and Jace didn’t want to scare him off.

“That depends.” Jace said, sitting down and taking Simon’s shoes off before pulling his feet up on his lap.

“On?’ Simon blinked at him. “‘Cos, I love you and I don’t think I want anyone else. You are it for me.”

Jace grinned slowly. “You are it for me too.”

Simon nodded dopily. “Our wedding is gonna kick ass.” Simon murmured. “It’s gonna make this wedding look like my senior prom.”


End file.
